


По воде, прочь от света

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Пепел, зеркала и синева [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Она не понимала ничего и могла только следовать вперёд, за человеком, который служил её брату. Он вёл её за собой и молился о том, чтобы она не вздумала вернуться.Cвязано с историей "Падение дома Флавиев"Автор:ЭошаанЦиклПепел, зеркала и Синева
Series: Пепел, зеркала и синева [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	По воде, прочь от света

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Одна из Круга](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916560) by [fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020). 



> Иллюстрация: [Одна из Круга](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916560)

_Мы не можем изменить то, откуда мы пришли.  
Но мы можем выбрать, куда идти дальше._

На что похож мир за пределами Вечной Ромы? Децима иногда задумывалась об этом, слушая синьора Ферри, но слишком редко. Её судьба, как и любой другой патрицианки, была определена сразу после рождения: домашнее образование, управление хозяйством, замужество с нужным человеком, воспитание детей. А после смерти она бы упокоилась в семейной усыпальнице. Жизнь обычной женщины знатного рода, ничего странного, ничего необычного. Даже брат, признанный сумасшедшим из-за его поисков Тирреи, не смог бы повлиять на это.

Децима жила бы в пределах Ромы и не покидала бы её, разве что потребовалась бы поездка на одну из вилл древнего рода Флавиев.

Жила бы.

Если бы этот ненормальный кустоде, о котором Фабий ей рассказывал каждый день, каждый благословенный Отцом день, не выкрал бы её из Вечной Ромы! Он увёз её в этот огромный мир, о котором никто никогда не говорил ничего хорошего! И ничего не объяснил!

— Куда ты ведёшь меня? — спросила Децима. Она не могла контролировать коня, потому что поводья забрал кустоде. Казалось, что её унижают и не считают за патрицианку.

— В Осту, — ответил кустоде. — Там порт.

Децима поджала губы. От старших братьев из другой ветви она знала, что в морском порту легко затеряться и исчезнуть, что там очень легко избавиться от любого человека и что никому нет дела, куда ты отправляешься. Что, похоже, объясняло, как получалось потеряться. Сама Децима не очень себе представляла подобное, поскольку привыкла к прекрасно работающей страже. Ведь в Городе не существовало ни убийц, ни воров, ни других преступников! Ей говорили так, а значит, так оно и было на самом деле. Падре Менцогна не стал бы лгать, как и многие другие… Всё же в доме Флавиев часто бывали высокопоставленные священники Церкви Отца.

— И что ты со мной сделаешь? — Децима прикусила губу. В архивах семьи встречались записи, что девушек похищали и продавали в рабство, а «далее судьба их оказывалась в руках богов», что значило: не нашли. Раньше ей это казалось любопытным, но не более. Когда же такая судьба становится ближе некуда, хочется её избежать. Может, она спрыгнет с коня и убежит?

— То, что мне приказали.

Даже не обернулся, низкорожденный!

Децима гордо вскинула голову. Она, Децима Флавия Катон, не склонится перед жалким кустоде, не станет униженно умолять, чтобы он рассказал о брате и о причинах — и тут она подумала: а вдруг Фабий решил просто сделать такой сюрприз? И на самом деле он ждёт её в Осте. А остальное приказал устроить, чтобы никто не помешал. Брат всегда придумывал что-нибудь необычное, только бы она улыбнулась. Рассказывал легенды умбров, рассказывал ромаимские сказки, рассказывал мифы этуров — и никак нельзя было понять, где он их находит. Разве что в книгах, языка которых Децима не знала, поскольку не пристало девушке из столь знатной семьи учить их. Она не покинет светлой Этру, а если и случится так, то достаточно знать язык древних ромаим. С не знающими и говорить не о чем. Недостойные, низкие люди.

Так они и шли по древней дороге, где между камнями выглядывали хрупкие травинки — молчаливый кустоде да конь, на котором восседала высокомерная девушка. Солнце поднималось всё выше, становилось жарче, но и в лицо им дул солёный прохладный ветер.

Так они вошли в порт.

Оста с вершины холма выглядела обрывком белой ленты, брошенной на берегу; на самом же деле, как сказал кустоде, город был портом целиком: огромным и растянутым от стеллы Нервы до каких-то руин, имени которых мужчина не знал. Одна линия двух- и одноэтажных белых домов вилась границей между портом и остальной Этру, у каждого из них в сторону Ромы смотрел небольшой садик — цветы, кустарники и обязательное одинокое дерево неизвестно каких лет, отгороженные низенькой каменной стеной, через которую перешагнул бы и ребёнок. Дальше тянулась путаница торговых рядов и резко превращалась в набережную и длинные-длинные причалы, некоторые из которых соединялись и образовывали ещё одну линию, к которой приставали корабли. А ещё дальше расстилалось Срединное море, ленивое и спокойное.

— Нужно спешиться, синьора.

Децима отвела взгляд от непривычной красоты бьющей ключом жизни и едва заметно нахмурилась.

— Синьора, — терпеливо продолжил кустоде, — в Осте никто не ездит верхом, кроме одного человека. Или вы хотите неприятностей? Поверьте, никто не посмотрит на знатность и древность вашего рода, поскольку эта традиция идёт из времён ромаим.

Децима неохотно позволила ссадить себя с коня и неспешно пошла за кустоде. Тот шагал медленно, потому поспевать за ним было легко.

— Куда мы направляемся? — нетерпеливо спросила Децима.

— К причалам.

— А оттуда?

— Увидите.

Она поджала губы и замолчала. Похоже, этот низкорожденный, так и не назвавший ей своё имя, потратил все слова на сегодня. Дальше общаться будет жестами с торговцами и капитанами. Не мог же он заранее… а может, Фабий дал ему какую-то зацепку, как его отыскать? Брат любил устраивать такие поиски, используя зацепки в виде загадок, и за это его обожали дети и недолюбливали взрослые. Видано ли это, чтобы отпрыск одного из древнейших домов Вечной Ромы — пусть официально признанный ненормальным из-за его одержимости детской страшной сказкой — развлекал не только младших членов семьи, но и слуг! Поэтому брата старались отправить куда-нибудь, где играть с загадками будет не с кем. И учиться в Фиретти его отправляли, и в паломничество, и ещё куда-то, лишь бы занят был, пока Фабий не взбунтовался и не пожаловался кому-то из патеров, что не дают ему заниматься своими делами, как подобает патрицию, а посылают, словно девицу, куда пожелают. Децима не очень понимала, из-за чего на самом деле разразился тогда скандал, потому что брат молчал и переписывал книги о птицах, дядя Марк же вовсе обронил пару слов о бунте Фабия и добавил, что так делать не стоило. Потому девушка решила, что её это не касается. Брат возмутился, но он и имел право на это. За него вступились, потому что он обратился к старшим в роду, и так всегда было. Другие возмутились, но ведь у людей всегда есть своё мнение, правда?

Задумавшись, Децима не заметила, как они спустились в Осту, миновали дома и почти прошли торговые ряды. Очнулась она только от того, что кто-то дёрнул её одеяния, вокруг засмеялись дети, а кустоде — она приоткрыла удивлённо рот, поскольку её кустоде оказался не просто где-то впереди, он ещё стоял к ней лицом и кидал куда-то в её сторону маленький камушек!

За ней кто-то вскрикнул.

— Проблем, сопляк, захотел? — зло выдохнул кустоде, за пару шагов догоняя ошарашенного оборванца и поворачивая рывком к себе. — С шиппаторе?

— Да мы это, синьор…

Децима пыталась понять, о чём речь, но выхватывала из быстрых и хлёстких фраз только отдельные знакомые слова. То ли какой-то родственный язык, то ли они говорили образами, имея в виду что-то совершенно иное. Используя другую фонетику. Оборванец жалобно причитал, вытирал нос рукавом и разве что на колени не падал, кустоде негромко, но яростно выплёвывал целые предложения, зачем-то пнул камни дороги и указал на Дециму.

— А теперь вернул светлой синьоре, что украл, — сказал кустоде.

— Да не крал я, синьор! Что я, отуццо какой? Мне сказали, вот я и дёрнул синьору. — Оборванец шумно шмыгнул носом и виновато посмотрел на Дециму. — Капо ладро приказал!

— Капо ладро?

Оборванец быстро-быстро закивал и пальцем изобразил знак Отца на груди.

— Мы пойдём в сторону стеллы по первой набережной, — сказал кустоде. — Мои наилучшие пожелания капо ладро.

Он сделал шест, словно при поднимает поля своей шляпы, которой не было, оборванец и прочие мальчишки поклонились ему до земли и разбежались. Кустоде покачал головой и вежливо повёл Дециму и коня вперёд.

— Синьора, вы не голодны? — Он остановился у одного прилавка и, вытащив из кошеля на поясе несколько мелких монет, расплатился ими за две ужасно масляные лепёшки, солёный хлеб и флягу. Децима старалась не думать, какой уксус туда налили вместо вина, если и вовсе не лошадиную мочу.

Она хотела было гордо сказать, что нет, однако кустоде спросил определённо из вежливости. Вторую лепёшку завернули в бумагу и в отрез ткани, а он сунул её в холщовую сумку, которую вытащил неизвестно откуда. Флягу же кустоде закрепил на поясе, после чего вывел девушку на не слишком оживлённую набережную и поделился хлебом с конём.

— Хороший конь. Жаль, продать нужно будет. — Посмотрев на Дециму, он объяснил: — На корабли редко с ними берут. Разве что на продажу. А ещё нужно найти, кто отплывает туда, куда нам необходимо. Так вы не голодны, синьора? Еда тут простая.

— К праотцам не отправлюсь.

— Возможно, я смогу купить хороший сыр и вино… — задумчиво сказал кустоде. — Но сначала корабль. Идите за мной, синьора.

На кончике языка у Децимы вертелось множество вопросов, но ни один она так и не задала. Она шла, гордо вскинув голову, за кустоде, и смотрела на уже такое близкое море. Скоро закончатся короткие разговоры с каждым встречным, она поднимется на борт корабля и отведёт тень на брате! Что за дурацкая шутка!

— Благородный синьор, — промурлыкал кто-то, кого за конём Дециме не было видно, — вы ведь продаёте этого коня?

— Безусловно, капо… Алессандро?

— Ах, давай без этих мелочей. Я помню твоё добро, а отец ещё на рассвете прислал двоих посыльных с распоряжениями. Так что я выкуплю коня по честной цене, Джованни, и помогу — если тебе, конечно, нужна моя помощь. Мы-то всё здесь знаем.

— Слышал бы тебя падре, — ухмыльнулся кустоде. — Честная цена от капо ладро? Да над тобой половина Ромы смеяться будет!

— Конечно, если им кто-нибудь да скажет.

— Я точно не буду. Ты, вижу, уже серьёзно за дело взялся, раз стал капо.

— Здесь легко дышится, а многие болезни у нас не лечат. Сам знаешь, на что похожа наша жизнь. Тут я хотя бы не задыхаюсь, пока гуляю. Ну так что, синьор, продаёте коня?

Децима обошла кустоде и увидела, кого он называл капо ладро Алессандро: худощавого мужчину, который был на полголовы ниже кустоде. Широкополая шляпа скрывала лицо капо ладро, но безмятежную улыбку было видно.

— Продаю. Со сбруей, конечно же. Вещей у нас почти нет…

— О, это вовсе не проблема. Просто скажешь, что нужно. Бричола, скажи оссерватрице, нужны одеяния для светлой синьоры.

Вертевшийся неподалёку беспризорник кивнул и растворился в толпе. Кустоде спокойно снял с коня пару сумок, а капо ладро протянул ему полный мешочек, который звенел, когда его передавали из рук в руки.

— Что слышно в Вечной Роме?

— Говорят, некие тёмные силы опустошили подеру дома Флавиев, — легко кивая в такт словам, заговорил капо ладро. — Никто не знает, кто там погиб и сколько, но вроде как не очень много. Синьор Альтиери, говорят, убит горем, но причина неизвестна. Возможно, позже будет известно больше. Саму подеру закрыли, сам Раскаявшийся бы не проскользнул, внутри же светлые и священники будут что-то делать… Ах да, ещё один дом пострадал.

— А жертвы?

— Есть. Одна.

— Вот как. — Улыбка кустоде выглядела зловеще. — Вот как.

— Ах да, отец писал, что твой заказ давно забрали, сейчас он в пути. И прочее выполнено. Нужно ли будет тебе что-нибудь ещё? Оссерватрице подберёт самое нужное для синьоры, — капо ладро кивнул на Дециму, — можешь не беспокоиться. Сложит так, как надо, в тягость не будет. Тебе самому разве что?..

— Как-нибудь переживу. А вот где попутный ветер, я не знаю. Передать-то передали, а искать где?

— Так вот же, — указал капо ладро на корабль через причал от них. — Пристали вчера. Насколько я слышал, никого не берут с собой, здесь только пополнить припасы да навестить часовню. Команда из лоскутов, но заправляет всеми один из страны Башен, если слышал о такой.

— Доводилось. Что ж, попробуем. Выбора нет, а возвращаться мы не будем.

— Передавай малявке мои приветствия, если увидишь. И что я вскоре приеду. Жаль, что ты слишком честный, Джованни. Был бы с нами, ни в чём бы не нуждался никогда.

— Я уже ни в чём не нуждаюсь, — покачал головой кустоде. — И хватит об этом. Оссерватрице на корабль принесёт или как?

— Посмотрим. В любом случае, рад был повидаться.

Децима проводила этого невероятно спокойного человека, который наверняка был ещё и неизлечимо болен, взглядом. Обходительный, словно воспитывался в уважаемой знатной семье. И говорил загадками. Что могло так опечалить дядю Марка? Неведомые тёмные силы? Но ведь с этим прекрасно разберётся Церковь, не о чем плакать. Слуг только жалко некоторых, хотя на всё воля Отца.

— Синьора?

Она спокойно пошла следом. Ей хотелось о многом спросить, потому что уверенность в том, что всё это — очередная затея брата, надломилась. Децима впервые задумалась, могло ли происходящее быть чем-то совершенно иным, ведь если слова капо ладро правдивы, то она бы погибла в подере. Однако кустоде выманил её оттуда, оглушил и вывез из Вечной Ромы, а после повёл в Осту.

— Как скажете, — услышала она мужской густой голос. — Отплываем мы ещё нескоро, успеете завершить дела. Докуда, говорите?

— До Сиккэлимы.

— Хорошо. Синьора с вами, как я понимаю? Хорошо. Поднимайтесь, — обратились к ней, — я покажу вам, где разместитесь.

Децима осторожно последовала за причудливо одетым мужчиной. Хоть он и был черноволос, но она подметила несколько седых прядей.

— Не знаю, как принято у вас тут в Этру, но меня зовут Гейс ван дер Вауде.

— Я из дома Флавиев, — подумав, сказала Децима.

Синьор ван дер Вауде был капитаном корабля, как узнала Децима, и с ней разговаривал скорее из вежливости — это ей уже после отплытия сказал кустоде, убирая вещи в переносной короб. Он подержал в предоставленном им углу широкий отрез какой-то ткани, пока патрицианка примеряла новые вещи. Все они оказались ей впору, хотя выбор Децима остановила на тоге, и только сделав его, она спросила, ответит ли кустоде на её вопросы.

— Возможно. Идём на палубу, синьора. Капитан обещал, что вскоре мы прибудем на Сиккэлиму, хотя Отец свидетель, никакой ветер не может гнать корабль так быстро!

Кивнув, Децима следом за кустоде поднялась наверх и прикрыла глаза ладонью: так ярко сияло солнце. Привыкнув немного, она убрала руку и встала у одной из мачт, стараясь никому не мешать. Хотелось пойти и посмотреть, как исчезает за горизонтом родная земля, однако девушка не осмелилась: мало зная корабельные порядки, Децима опасалась нарушить какое-нибудь правило. Опутанная сетями тысячелетних традиций, древних законов и непременных обязательств, она терялась вне их пределов. Как нужно вести себя здесь? Дома она бы и не взглянула на чужаков, потому что женщине древнего и знатного рода не нужно обращать внимания на остальных. Есть только равные, слуги и прочие, с которыми общаются другие. И, разумеется, иерархи Церкви.

— Ну скоро уже?

Совсем некстати Децима вспомнила, что уже несколько раз нарушала одно правило. Впрочем, кустоде служил её брату, а значит, его можно было отнести к кругу слуг, а с ними общаться вполне можно. Всё равно сейчас многое выходит за пределы того, что она знала. И всегда можно поговорить об этом с духовником. Или исповедаться.

— Давайте!

И небо стало резко приближаться.

Децима в ужасе прижалась к мачте, а когда к ней подошёл кустоде, то вцепилась в его руку. Так не бывает, чтобы корабль сам по себе вдруг взмыл в воздух! Это… это магия! Этого не должно быть!

— Ноккьеро удержит курс, — тихо сказал кустоде. Ему-то всё вокруг было интересно! А магия — это зло, её нужно выпалывать, как сорняки, держать в узде и направлять железной рукой! И никак иначе! — Не пугайтесь, синьора.

Её это ничуть не успокоило, но хватку она немного ослабила. Не подобало показывать свой страх… хотя корабль покачивало, а этим можно было объяснить что угодно.

— Влудгелейд, _опустил корабль._ Нас с берега увидят.

— А что это за язык? — тихо спросила Децима у кустоде, то косясь на чем-то раздражённого капитана, который бросался резкими и отрывистыми словами, то на матроса, который одним плавным движением вернул корабль на море. Несколько других встали вдоль бортов и тоже принялись что-то колдовать — иначе почему в лицо ударил такой ветер, словно они принялись двигаться быстрее?

— Эдер-аардский. У них много морских слов, больше, чем у нас.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Читал, — кратко ответил кустоде.

— Разворачивайте паруса, сучьи дети! Влаггелейд!

— Как только, так сразу, капитан!

Децима запрокинула голову, чтобы посмотреть, как паруса ставят каким-то странным образом. Она знала, что ветер должен их наполнять, чтобы корабль двигался вперёд, что-то слышала от старших в роду о косых, которые позволяли то ли плыть против ветра, то ли управлять им, но о подобном не слышала ничего и никогда. На мостике возле ноккьеро, как она заметила, стоял очень бледный и худой мужчина, повязавший на голову нечто вроде огромного платка. Концы ткани, наверное, доставали до его ног.

Капитан вновь ушёл, а кустоде на её вопрос пожал плечами и предположил, что здесь такой порядок. Он, дескать, не разбирается в этом, но если синьора желает, они могли бы подойти к ноккьеро и спросить… Синьора, разумеется, желала.

Но они только успели подойти к мостику, как бледный мужчина вытянул вперёд руку, а второй сделал замах — выкрикнул что-то, а потом едва слышно уронил одно только слово — и паруса застонали из-за ветра.

— Поаккуратней, Мушёэн, — проворчал ноккьеро, опершись на штурвал. — До Лилибей не так уж и далеко. А они терпеть не могут, когда в их гавани что-то творится без их разрешения! А вы?..

— Мы можем подняться? — спросил кустоде. — Синьоре очень интересно.

— Только ничего не трогайте, — предупредил их ноккьеро. — А вы?..

— Синьора принадлежит к одному из древнейших знатных домов Ромы, — сказал кустоде, делая вид, что намертво вцепившаяся в него Децима ведёт себя нормально. — А в Вечной нет ни кораблей, ни плаванья.

— Там же протекает река, которая выходит в море рядом с Остой, — с недоумением сказал ноккьеро, закрепив штурвал и подойдя к ним. — Как там нет кораблей?..

— В самой Роме порта нет. Но синьору беспокоит, что магов допустили в светлую Этру. Это ведь чистая страна.

Мушёэн хмыкнул.

— А что, кто-то проверяет? Маг ничем не отличается от обычных людей, синьора… пока не колдует. Я и сам долго привыкал и к морю, и к магии, но знаете? С ними лучше, чем без них. А уж я во всяких портах побывал.

Децима дёрнула кустоде за рукав и кивнула на Мушёэна.

— А вы сами откуда? И…

— А, ну я-то из Умбрии, из Арроне. Слышали?

Кустоде слышал, и потому он и ноккьеро погрузились в обсуждение тонкостей, которые были скучны Дециме. Она отступила на крохотный шажочек в сторону и продолжила рассматривать Мушёэна, погружённого в колдовство, размышляя о своём.

Ветер крепчал.

— Фру?

Она не сразу поняла, что обращаются к ней. Слишком задумалась над тем, где могут жить такие бледные люди. В светлой Этру она иногда видела мельком светловолосых и светлокожих, прибывших издалека, на картинах рассматривала знать далёких государств. Но никогда, как она вдруг поняла, она не спрашивала, что это за государства, как они называются и кто там живёт…

— Фру? Ветер не мешает?

Она покачала головой. И, кинув взгляд на погружённого в разговор кустоде, набралась храбрости и спросила:

— Откуда ты?

Мушёэн сделал жест, словно натягивал вожжи, и ветер резко спал. Он крикнул кому-то на чужом языке, мимо девушки просочился бормочущий извинения ноккьеро и принялся выворачивать штурвал, одновременно тоже что-то крича. Корабль замедлялся.

— Вон уже вход в _их_ бухту, — сказал кустоде. — Синьора, нам следует идти.

Децима вцепилась в борт и с жадностью смотрела на всё вокруг: на скальные гряды, за которыми пряталась спокойная и ослепительно-лазурная бухта, на высокий белокаменный маяк у входа, на пока ещё неблизкую пристань и зелень берега. За ней вместе с их грузом стоял кустоде и молчал.

— Это их порт? — спросила Децима.

— Полагаю, что так, синьора.

— Такой маленький…

— Возможно, он остался таким со времён древних ромаим. Когда были войны со Старым Кардаштом, именно Лилибей восстановили здесь корабли ромаим и приняли их у себя.

Децима кивнула. Ей рассказывали обо всех четырёх войнах с кардаштийцами, но больше внимания уделяли деяниям дома Флавиев, а особенно — ветви Флавиев Катонов. Ульпий Север Флавий Катон в те времена блистал как полководец, как и Тиберий Север Флавий Катон, и Ульпий Нерва… Децима могла с лёгкостью назвать до полусотни прославленных предков, которые почти не проигрывали битв, а некоторые были удостоены и триумфа во время войн с Кардаштом. Только кому это было нужно, кроме неё?

Пристань уже была рядом. Она слышала плеск волн и видела воспитателя в окружении воспитанников, идущих куда-то; видела сидящего на краю старика в чёрных одеждах.

— Синьора, обопритесь на меня. Вы можете упасть.

Она гордо вскинула голову и неспешно спустилась сама. Ей чудилось, что вокруг увивается лёгкий ветер, но едва её ноги коснулись древних камней, ощущение исчезло. Следом сошёл вместе со всеми вещами кустоде и — и тут с воплем «Дядя Джованни!» к нему бросилась одна из воспитанниц.

— Бьянка!

Децима смотрела вдаль, на зеленеющие оливы. Она казалась скучающей, но всё же вслушивалась в чужой разговор: и что Бьянке рассказывали все её старшие родственники, и что тут очень весело, и что кустоде помнит девочку совсем крохой, и что он не понимает, как она сама могла его запомнить; остальные воспитанники чинно проходили мимо, вежливо кланяясь и поглядывая с затаённым страхом на закутавшуюся в тогу патрицианку, и сразу шумно знакомились с кустоде и рассказывали ему что попало: какие тут огромные виноградники, иногда с самой верхней площадки маяка видно Этру, а ещё тут такое море, такое море!..

Их воспитатель, в небрежно застёгнутой зелёной лацерне поверх туники и в сандалиях, что вовсе было нарушением приличий, поприветствовал Дециму так, как это было принято среди патрициев ромаим. И, улыбнувшись, представился:

— Гай Квинт Лилибей Ноктуа.

— Децима Флавия Катон, — глядя куда-то в сторону, сказала Децима. Непривычно было называть себя самой, но подобное допускалось. В очень редких случаях.

— В наше время мало кто может похвалиться десятком дочерей, — заметил Гай Квинт. — Даже среди нас.

— Я десятая в поколении, — покачала головой Децима. — А в семье…

Горло перехватило, и она поспешно опустила край тоги, чтобы её лица не было видно. Яркие впечатления утонули в тяжёлых мыслях о брате и о том, что же случилось в Вечной, что за тёмные силы там опустошили их подеру.

— Ох, простите, ради Девы, — протянул ей платок Гай Квинт. — Совсем с этими детьми забылся! Будьте у нас гостьей, синьора Децима. Дети, — уже громче и строже сказал он, — а ну-ка прекратили мучить человека! Он вам не игрушка, он страж нашей гостьи! А вы мешаете!

Дети вразнобой принялись о чём-то просить, но воспитатель был непреклонен. Так и должно было быть, мимоходом отметила Децима, потому что патриции не склонялись ни перед кем.

— Проводите наших гостей к Амфитеатру. Со всем _уважением._

Патрицианка позволила нескольким детям увлечь себя вдоль белой пристани, в сторону уходящей к стенам города Лилибей дороги. Конечно, рядом с ней они хранили торжественное молчание, а возле кустоде щебетали о своих детских делах, и отчего-то Дециме стало грустно.

Невольно она обратилась мыслями к брату, с которым ничего не было ясно. Может, он просто пропал? Дядя Марк потому так и расстроен, они всё же у него любимые племянники… Фабий всегда имел достаточно свободы, пусть и урезанной волею старших. Он мог куда-нибудь податься, а кустоде велеть забрать сестру и — допустим, как-нибудь связаться потом. Сообщить, куда они направились. Если он не задумывал дурацкую шутку в Осте, то мог… Мог…

Что же _произошло_ на самом деле?

— Синьора? Бьянка, расскажи светлой синьоре о месте, куда мы идём.

Децима холодно смотрела на маленькую весёлую девочку, которая ни на шаг не отходила от кустоде. Девочка же смотрела на неё тёмными глазами и улыбалась.

— Дядя Джованни, но она не хочет слушать!

— Расскажи.

— Ну, — вздохнула девочка, — это просто так называют Амфитеатр. Нет, это правда амфитеатр! Мне мадре рассказывала, что в Роме тоже такие есть! Но там они просто так, а тут проводят поединки! Целые бои! А дядя Гай всё пропустит из-за корабля!

Дециме показалось, что где-то внутри головы у неё провели тоненьким пёрышком.

— Просто никого из Семьи, — как ни в чём ни бывало продолжала Бьянка, — нет в порту рядом! А они всегда-всегда встречают гостей! Патер Аррунтий любит говорить, что так легко затопить плохих людей…

— Так он и сейчас так говорит, — удивился один из мальчиков.

— Но не всегда же! А сейчас в Амфитеатре будет что-то совершенно особенное!..

Дети перебивали друг друга, ссорились, мирились и рассказывали, как удивительна и прекрасна жизнь на Сиккэлиме под крылом дома Лилибей. Децима молчала, но изредка едва заметно кивала. Значит, здесь Лилибей называют себя Семьёй? Поразмыслив, патрицианка согласилась, что это разумно и оправданно: они правили Сиккэлимой с незапамятных времён, возможно, даже до основания Вечной Ромы. Они встречали каждый корабль, приходящий в их гавань, и жестоко наказывали каждого, кто смел творить магию в _их_ водах без их разрешения. Сейчас в городе Лилибей было тихо, потому что на огромном острове всегда достаточно дел, да и время такое, как говорят взрослые. Мало гостей, предположил кто-то, вот и тихо.

Так они незаметно пришли к Амфитеатру. Бьянка заявила, что проводит их посмотреть на самые лучшие места, а остальные шумной стайкой убежали по своим делам.

— Тут иногда так скучно бывает, — жаловалась девочка, ведя их по узким проходам. — Всё время нужно учиться! Я уже умею всё-всё, а…

— Тебе кажется, — сказал кустоде. Ему приходилось наклоняться, поскольку потолки были низковаты для него.

Магия была под запретом в светлой Этру. Всех воспитывали в страхе и ненависти к любому чародейству, кроме одобренного Церковью Отца.

Потому Децима сидела как на иголках, однако смотрела на поединок, разворачивающийся на песке арены, с той же жадностью, что любовалась на Срединное море на корабле.

С их мест не слишком было различимы сражающиеся, но одним из них была беловолосая женщина в несколько странных чёрных одеяниях, слишком уж по-мужски выглядевших, и с ослепительно белыми пышными рукавами, чем и выделялась. Женщина разбивала сложные водяные щиты своим же водяным хлыстом, укрывалась стенами воды же и двигалась легко и проворно. Кустоде рядом с одобрением заметил, что синьора определённо знает не только с какой стороны браться за шпагу, но и как нанести больше урона гордости противника, чем телу.

— Разве и такое возможно?

— Да, синьора. На убийства в поединке чести смотрят не очень хорошо.

Внизу вода мешалась с водой, сталкивались волны и потоки, разлетаясь бессчётными брызгами. Но в конце все, кроме беловолосой женщины, оказались скованы застывшей водой, прозрачной и циркулирующей вокруг пленных. Она убрала оружие в ножны, качнула пальцами поднятой руки и освободила противников. Те же, нисколько не смущаясь, смеялись, кланялись и говорили на каком-то очень знакомом и певучем языке. Один из мужчин повернулся в сторону малочисленных зрителей, нахмурился, словно искал кого-то, но не находил, но едва он заметил Дециму и кустоде, то призывно замахал рукой.

Децима не стала ждать и, опираясь на руку кустоде, спустилась вниз.

Пока они шли по песку, с другой стороны арены приковылял седой и полный священник и присоединился к разговору противников. Но едва Децима с кустоде оказались рядом, все умолкли и повернулись к ним.

— Вы самая младшая здесь, сеньора, — нарушил затянувшееся молчание священник.

Децима вежливо склонила голову и назвалась. Мужчины и женщины переглянулись, словно между ними шёл обмен мыслями. Но этому Децима бы не удивилась, хотя держать язык на привязи становилось сложнее с каждой секундой.

— Гней Элий Лилибей Аврунк, — наконец представился самый высокий из них, с одним вечно прищуренным глазом. — А вы, стало быть, из древнего дома Флавиев… Что же, юный Гай принял вас как гостей, гостями и будьте. Это Корнелий Квинт, это Гай Корнелий, Юлия Августа Лилибей Фруги, Гней Юлий, Элий Терций… — Он называл каждого.

Кроме беловолосой женщины и священника.

Женщина подняла руку, и Гней Элий обернулся к ней.

— Да, Одна из Круга?

— Знакомое лицо, — задумчиво сказала она, щурясь и всматриваясь в кустоде. — Годы мои, впрочем, не те уже, что раньше, память моя подводит меня. И глаза тоже, думаю… Падре Анхель, что скажете?

— Тяжёлая утрата, неподобающая жизнь: привычные грехи для этура, — улыбнулся священник. — Не забывайте, что я всего лишь человек.

— Ах, тогда вам надо немного помочь. Конечно, это может оказаться просто игра света. ‘Ерр, постойте спокойно, — обратилась она к кустоде. — Это не причинит вам вреда, разве что намочит немного.

Она сделала взмах руками, словно плескала чем-то в лицо кустоде, и засмеялась. Вместе с ней рассмеялся священник. Децима находила их веселье странным, но краем глаза заметила какие-то золотистые искры.

— Синьора? — обратился к чародейке один из Корнелиев.

— Вы не видите? — удивилась она. Когда все покачали головами, она пожала плечами. — Тогда мои слова вам не требуются. Падре объяснит лучше. Гай Квинт, куда вы так бежали?

— Важные новости, — расслабленно выдохнул запыхавшийся Гай Квинт. — И между прочим, почему никого из семьи не было на причале? Синьора из Круга, на идущем в док корабле натт. Он, думаю, будет рад вашему благословению. Как и остальная команда.

— Конечно, — кивнула женщина. — Конечно.

Она шла прочь, а Децима смотрела ей вслед и поражалась. Ей рассказывали, что Церковью Девы, полностью отступнической и неверно трактующей ну буквально всё на свете, управляют называющие себя Кругом безжалостные маги, которым нет дела до простых людей; что это они изуродовали огромное количество верных сынов Церкви Отца, что это из-за них некогда единая Церковь раскололась и никогда больше не достигла былого величия. А тут была одна из их Круга, и люди её определённо заботили.

— Ну, а теперь, синьор, представьтесь вы, — сказал Гай Квинт. — Вы тоже наш гость.

— Джованни делла Сантита, — очень тихо сказал кустоде, опустив голову.

— Синьора! — повернувшись к уходящей женщине из Круга, крикнул Гай Квинт. — Он делла Сантита!

Женщина обернулась.

— Тогда не удивительно, что он показался мне знакомым! — ответила она и продолжила свой путь. За ней следом поторопился Гней Юлий.

— Синьора Децима, думаю, вам нужно кое о чём узнать, — сказал Гай Квинт и подал ей руку. — Увидеть. Или же предпочтёте отдохнуть?

— Дорога меня не утомила, — ответила Децима.

Её беспокоили переглядывания Лилибей между собой, потому что кто знает, о чём они могли говорить вот так? В сказках и легендах говорилось, что магия позволяет вести разговоры, не открывая рта вовсе, не издавая звуков, не делая жестов — обмен чистыми мыслями, соприкосновением разумов, сопряжением теней (последнее, как говорил Фабий, водя пальцами по пергаменту, было лишь красивым образом) — и подслушать их было нельзя. А ведь на песке арены стояли именно маги, взрослые и наверняка могущественные, маги, испытывавшие себя в поединках, и мало ли что они умели ещё! Они могли обсуждать Дециму и кустоде, могли насмехаться над ними и отпускать неприятные шутки, оставаясь внешне вежливыми, улыбчивыми и спокойными. Не узнать, не проверить…

Она слышала за спиной голоса, как будто Лилибей начали спорить на своём секретном языке вслух сразу же, как решили: прибывшие отошли достаточно, ничего не услышат, ничего не поймут, потому что не знают других языков. Она шла, держа спину идеально прямо, голову — вскинутой, а шаг — неторопливым. Она опиралась на руку Гая Квинта и старалась не думать, что касается живого мага.

— Всё в порядке, синьора? — спросил идущий рядом кустоде.

— Да.

— Ложь порицается вашей Церковью, — негромко сказал Гай Квинт. — Что вас сейчас тревожит? Туда, куда я хочу вас отвести, нужно идти спокойным и телом, и тенью.

— Мне кажется, — прикусив губу, начала Децима, — что… что нас обсуждают за нашими спинами. Я знаю, что такое в порядке вещей, — торопливо добавила она, — но… но…

— А. — Гай Квинт кивнул. — Ну что же, Децима из дома Флавиев, обсуждение касается не вас. Обоих, я имею в виду. Наши традиции, конечно, имеют один корень с вашими, но мы ушли своим путём достаточно далеко.

— Вы расскажете, как правильно себя вести здесь?

— Куда я денусь, — усмехнулся Гай Квинт.

От Амфитеатра в гору шла мощённая когда-то белым камнем дорога. По ней спокойно могли идти трое бок о бок, но отчего-то кустоде шёл чуть позади; Децима поджала губы, но не стала ему ничего приказывать — пусть поступает по своему разумению, он должен ведь охранять её.

Дорога вилась, как лента, изгибалась и обнимала холмы и предгорья, разветвляясь. Вокруг же расстилались зелёные луга. Изредка встречались величественные деревья, бросающие на дорогу тень — рассечённую пробившимися сквозь лениво трепещущую листву солнечными лучами. Местами Децима удивлялась низеньким полуразрушенным стенам, тянувшимся вдоль их пути, и Гай Квинт рассказывал, что так очерчивались на Сиккэлиме границы владений, когда ещё не было никакой Ромы, но блистали великолепием этурские города и горели жизнью умбрские земли. Он говорил легко, размеренно, и под льющийся рассказ Децима забывала, что не должна она ходить так далеко своими ногами, потому что благородная дочь древнего патрицианского рода обязана передвигаться так исключительно в сопровождении и только в пределах Вечной Ромы. Для остального существовали различные повозки: одни для деловых поездок во владения семьи, другие для путешествий, третьи для деловых поездок в другие города, четвёртые для визитов вежливости… Кони определённой масти, точный перечень украшений, строго регламентированная одежда, ограниченный круг общения. Традиции и правила, без которых мир рушился. Без которых всё станет таким же, как у людей где-то там, вне светлой Этру.

— Аито, — говорил Гай Квинт, — последние лет двести не представляет никакой угрозы. Извержения контролируют маги Огня, а за землетрясениями следят маги Земли. Так что весь подземный огонь уходит по одному и тому же пути, не причиняя никакого вреда. Правда, иногда мы просим изменить это — почвы после извержений становятся плодородны до безобразия!

— Это ведь самая высокая гора на Сиккэлиме? — спросила Децима.

— Да, самая. Хотя это вулкан, так что временами высота меняется. Дальше идут горные хребты… долин не слишком много, не каждая пригодна для жизни, к тому же. Так что живём мы больше дарами моря. А если мы сейчас обернёмся, то увидим бухту целиком. Если же Раскаявшийся будет милостив, то даже увидим на горизонте едва-едва заметный берег Этру. Хотя кажется, для этого нужно подняться ещё выше.

Децима стремительно развернулась, но взгляд первым делом уткнулся в кустоде. Она сердито посмотрела на него и шагнула мимо, чтобы ничего он ей не загораживал.

Вниз зелёными волнами холмов уходила земля такой тёплой и такой странной Сиккэлимы, и узкая белая линия проложенной, наверное, ещё при ромаим дороги вилась по ним, петляла, пропадала; причалы в бухте, больше похожие на брошенные священные палочки для гаданий, белые-белые, потому что это чистый цвет; белые невысокие дома, пятна красной черепицы где-то ещё дальше, где город Лилибей, чужеродный Амфитеатр, который куда как ближе — но Децима заметила его только тогда, когда стала вертеть головой, а прямо — прямо расстилалась спокойная бухта, гладкая, как зеркало, сияющая под чистым небом, прямо обнимали её, не смыкаясь, две скальные гряды, и на одной из них, возле входа в безмятежные воды, высился крохотный маяк. А дальше расстилалось Срединное море, которому никогда и ни до кого не было дела, и на горизонте виднелась слабая дымка. Может, она была сама по себе, может, это был мираж, а может, она скрывала берег светлой Этру.

— Как красиво…

— Ради такого я не побоялся бы и понтифика убить, — счастливо сказал кустоде. — Вот он какой, внешний мир. Синьор, — обратился он к Гаю Квинту, — а как часто приходят к вам корабли? Как можно отправиться дальше?

— Сейчас к нам приходят нечасто, — пожал плечами Гай Квинт. — Кассия Октавия не так давно предупредила, что вне Срединного моря бушуют шторма. Море неспокойно, многие корабли ждут в портах Иберии либо… — он вздохнул. — В этом году Штормовой пояс особенно сильно разбушевался.

— А внутри Срединного моря?

— О, из Кемет приходят раза два за тридцать дней. Из Магриба почти не ходят, если только нужда у них возникнет какая. Ханнейские корабли сами по себе редкость. Дальше Балки они заходят очень редко, что нетрудно понять, в общем.

— Правда глаза жжёт? — прищурилась Децима.

— Синьора, вы слишком молоды, — с укоризной сказал Гай Квинт. — И думаете так, как вас научили думать. Они просто хотят жить свободными людьми, а не умирать в застенках Церкви Отца. Всего лишь. Но спорить я не вижу смысла, поэтому не надо мне возражать. Нам нужно идти дальше.

— Синьора, если вы устали…

Децима посмотрела на камни дороги. Приподняла немного край своих одеяний и недовольно посмотрела на свои ноги. Выглядели они вроде бы как обычно, но болели.

— Я пойду пешком дальше, — упрямо сказала Децима. — Не хочу ждать, пока сюда доберётся хотя бы лошадь. И я не устала!

— Но ноги стёрли, — присев на корточки и без зазрения совести подняв край одежд Децимы выше, покачала головой Гай Квинт. — Нет, так не пойдёт. Сядьте на стену, попробую унять боль… или хотя бы омою. Станет легче.

Децима осторожно села на низенькую стену и вытянула ноги. Гай Квинт снял с них сандалии и начал беззвучно шептать что-то.

Наблюдать за колдовством было скучно, поэтому Децима обратилась к кустоде:

— Ты мог сказать ещё у Амфитеатра, что пешком и далеко мне ходить нельзя по закону и обычаям. И ничего бы не случилось.

— У древнего и благородного Дома Лилибей могут быть и свои правила, по которым пешая ходьба для синьоры не зазорна, — спокойно ответил кустоде. — Я вам не нянька и не слуга, чтобы тратить время на такие мелочи. Я страж, и моё дело — охранять и следить. И то не для вас.

— Тогда уйди и не трогай меня!

— Нет.

— Лошади, — заговорил Гай Квинт, смывая прозрачной водой пыль, грязь и немного крови, — у нас ценятся высоко. И мы редко используем их для праздных прогулок по нашей земле. Есть же ноги, есть… — Он хлопнул себя по лбу и рассмеялся. — И как я мог забыть? Конечно, до берега далеко, но отсюда видно, должно получиться. Иначе придётся нести вас, синьора, на руках до самого конца.

Маг отошёл от них, потянулся и заговорил ласково и негромко. Слова были непонятны, но их, казалось, слушает мир вокруг, внимательно и спокойно. Маг стоял спиной, лица его не было видно; Дециме казалось, что Гай Квинт смотрит на море и только на море, потому что мимоходом по пути он обронил, что оно — единственная колыбель для любого из Лилибей, что из моря они приходят, а после смерти возвращаются в солёные глубины.

Запахло солью и водорослями.

Кустоде склонил голову набок.

— Мне кажется, — сказал он, — или цокот копыт напоминает плеск волн?

Гай Квинт расхохотался, запрокинув голову, и сел рядом с Децимой.

— Тонкий слух, острый разум, — одобрительно сказал он. — Ценные качества для стража. Мы продолжим свой путь пешими, а вот синьора поедет верхом. Без седла, правда, и без прочего, но конь, — тут маг усмехнулся, — смирный. Если вы ему понравитесь.

Теперь и Децима услышала цокот и плеск. Как будто крохотные волны накатывали на берег.

Цокот приближался, а когда конь остановился уже рядом с ними, дёргая ушами и переступая с ноги на ногу, девушка ничего не могла сказать — только смотреть огромными глазами на это чудо.

Конь был прекрасен, но он не был живым. Он состоял из прозрачной воды, пена морская и брызги прибоя образовывали его гриву и хвост. Внутри бурлили потоки, заметные только по своему движению, а иногда, Децима готова была поклясться, там мелькали крохотные яркие рыбки.

— Всё же традиционная патрицианская одежда для верховой езды не всегда подходит, — покачал головой Гай Квинт. — Давайте я посажу вас, синьора, и мы продолжим свой путь.

— Но это же… _мерзость._

Конь ударил копытом.

— Не самое лучшее знакомство, синьора. Это не мерзость, это морской конь. Которому, между прочим, тоже неприятно стоять на дневном солнце и ждать, пока вы поборете свои предрассудки. Так что, — Гай Квинт с лёгкостью поднял девушку и посадил на коня, — выбора у вас всё равно нет.

Децима со страхом коснулась того, что у обычного животного было бы шкурой. Но она касалась нагретой солнцем воды, упругой и немного щекотной, хотя девушка никак не могла понять, как подобное вообще может быть. Она осторожно провела ладонью по поверхности, и конь повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

— Э… Здравствуй, — сказала она. — Ты меня понимаешь?

Вместо ответа конь неторопливо пошёл вперёд. Шагал он так плавно, что Децима почти не чувствовала движения, разве что немного покачивало. Слева спокойно шагал кустоде, которого ничего не пугало и ничто не удивляло, а справа и чуть впереди — Гай Квинт.

— Морские кони, — слушала Децима, — весьма и весьма своенравны. В записях, датируемых трёхсотым годом до Эры Веры, говорится, что табун таких созданий, если заклинатель будет небрежен и высокомерен, способен утопить и разорвать того, кто их призвал. И по пути они будут сеять всяческие разрушения. У Кумлы Тиррейской описан такой случай.

— Когда она жила? — спросил кустоде.

— Вот сложно сказать. Если обращаться к книгам Цисеро, то там упомянута Кумла Ундеция Тиррейская, а ещё он говорил, что малым дитём видел похоронные обряды по Кумле Дециме Тиррейской. Но огромный свод записей принадлежал, видимо, каждой из них, и переходил по наследству. Хотя по датам, думаю, описанный случай с табуном морских коней относится к Кумле, которая ещё не имела номера. Но и таких известно не меньше трёх.

— А Цисеро жил?..

— Цисеро жил за сто лет до Эры Веры. Выдающийся оратор, философ… Правда, он больше любил уже тогда ставший сказкой строй Республики и в сенате, если я верно помню, постоянно был в оппозиции. Их было мало, но вес они имели.

— Разве тогда оспаривали?..

— О, это не совсем так. Хотя роль сената в Роме, честно говоря, постоянно менялась…

Здесь приходилось идти пешком и то и дело пригибаться, при этом ни на секунду не убирала Децима руки от тёплой стены из камня, изломанной, извёрнутой силами природы, естественной в своей неправильности, шершавой и длинной. За ней на полтора шага отставал кустоде, безразличный к сухому теплу, к извилистости дороги, к перепадам потолка и возможной угрозе. Он дышал ровно, словно прогуливался по узким и восхитительно родным улочкам Ромы, и как будто не уставал. Децима ловила себя на не достойной знатной синьоры зависти и грызла себя с упорством голодной мыши — не должна она завидовать, потому что это ей должны завидовать, она выше всех, она кровь от крови древних патрициев ромаим, а кустоде — так, обычный человек, только вот его почему-то знают, то есть его род, а её, похоже, нет. Или просто виду не подают.

Где-то впереди шёл Гай Квинт. Его не было видно вовсе, но он объяснил, что пойдёт быстрее, поскольку так надо, так правильно и так положено. Эхо от его шагов не раздавалось, голос не блуждал среди камней.

— …дут, — услышала Децима впереди. Эхо искажало всё, она знала об этом, но впереди не было никого другого, кроме Лилибей. Она ускорила шаг, зная, что кустоде поторопится за ней следом, и вскоре уткнулась в спину Гая Квинта. Тот сделал шаг в сторону, и тогда девушка рассмотрела место, куда они пришли.

Это была пещера — не слишком большая, с неровными сводами, которые состояли, наверное, из всех изломов, какие только можно увидеть у прибрежных скал, но с идеально гладким полом, по которому шли линии какого-то рисунка. Стояли светильники с голубоватым и холодным на вид огнём.

И лежал на полу вне рисунка чей-то неполный скелет. Рядом с ним сидел человек, и до чего же он был странным! Загорелая кожа лица в струпьях, с тёмным шрамом от удара чем-то острым у самого края. Рассыпавшиеся из пучка, схваченного куском тонкой верёвки, волосы, похожие цветом на поле ржи, короткие, едва закрывающие шею — грязную, в пятнах. Тёмная одежда — потёртая, в пятнах, в подпалинах; коричневый лоснящийся воротник, узкие рукава, непонятная вещь, похожая на колет, но чем-то отличавшаяся, торчащая из-под этого серая ткань невидимых одежд как насмешка над туникой… Странный, пугающий, похожий на чучело человек бормотал что-то под нос и покачивался вперёд-назад, а кости облепляло нечто фиолетовое. Человек цокнул и провёл худой ладонью над скелетом, и остались только кости.

— Ну что тебе, а? — сварливо ни с того ни с сего сказал человек. — Скелет, кости найдены почти все, что не найдено, то уже давно сгнило! Задрали таскать мертвечину! Вон, пусть Хариса мается, её работа!

— У неё и без того достаточно дел, — примирительно поднял руки Гай Квинт. — А ты всё злишься и занимаешься именно с этим мертвецом. Его ведь отнесли в гробницы, если я верно помню?

— Ага, как же. Как унесли, так и приволокли обратно. Ладно, — человек потёр висок и поднялся на ноги, — излагай, зачем пришёл. Все же являетесь, как надо чего-нибудь…

— Возможно ли поговорить с тенью времён Кардаштийских войн?

Человек выплюнул фразу, в которой ясно было только одно: такое говорят не от хорошей жизни и не по достойному поводу.

— А если без ваших восходных выражений? Синьора Децима, это синьор… ох, ну и имя у вас… как же…

— А что такого в имени Изяслав? Называли бы по отчеству. Или у вас такого нет? Кошмар, право слово, как вы живёте-то с такой системой… Э-эх! Если по-дорахейски, то я вроде как Изяслав Никодемес. Зовите уж как-нибудь, сударь.

— Это синьор Никодемес из Шарукани, — сказал Гай Квинт. — Некромант.

Децима инстинктивно сложила пальцы в символе, изгоняющем зло, и выдохнула строку из молитвы к Отцу — и знала, что за её спиной кустоде наверняка поступил так же. Некромантия считалась самым страшным, что только могло породить магическое искусство. Наставники объясняли, что некроманты способны лепить из человека любое чудовище, поднять себе на службу усыпальницу любой семьи, не заботясь ни о чужом посмертии, ни о спокойствии живых, и натравить на обычных людей, чтобы из их тел собрать себе ещё более могущественное войско.

— Святой водой, я так понимаю, кропить не будут, — фыркнул Никодемес. — Так. Судя по одежде, эта барыня из знатной семьи, а этот сударь — просто человек. — Никодемес сощурился, будто пытаясь что-то разглядеть. — Хм. А может, и не просто человек. Старушка ничего не говорила? Впрочем, не моё дело. А тени скиаманты пусть дёргают, не моё это. Вот скелет собрать там, воссоздать чего-нибудь — это по мне, это я люблю и делаю с удовольствием.

— Но вы умеете и звать тени тоже, — спокойно сказал Гай Квинт. — Я прошу вас, синьор.

— Просите… Все вы просите, — вздохнул Никодемес. Он достал запылённый стакан и нож с деревянной ручкой, протянул их Гаю Квинту. — Набирай.

— Моей?

— Нет. — Никодемес ткнул пальцем в Дециму. — Её.

— Потому что я человек? — поджала губы Децима.

— Дура вы, барыня, а не человек. Даже мысли читать не надо, чтобы это увидеть. А кровь Лилибей тоже надо, это же как указание места. Тени-то из Ультрамарина не так видят мир, как мы. Если вообще видят. Набирайте стакан, я пока подновлю рисунок. Может, и получится…

Децима взяла нож и с непониманием смотрела на него. В итоге ей осторожно пустил кровь кустоде и следил, чтобы алая струйка заполняла стакан. Он держал наготове чистую ленту, чтобы «перевязать синьору сразу», как он выразился, и постоянно спрашивал, как Децима себя чувствует, не нужно ли ей сесть, не кружится ли голова. Его забота казалась такой трогательной и беспомощной сразу, что Децима улыбнулась. О ней пытался заботиться посторонний человек, который уже говорил, что не его это дело, у него другие обязанности. Гай Квинт влил немного своей крови и, взяв метлу, стал подметать пол, вынося сор за пределы рисунка. Некромант ходил, бормотал что-то себе под нос, опускался на колени и подновлял линии, зачем-то проверял светильники и унёс скелет прочь, завернув перед тем в мешковину. Потом вынул из кармана чётки и, приложив к губам, тихо начал молиться — так предположила Децима, и кустоде согласился, что вполне может быть.

Когда стакан наполнился наполовину, некромант сказал:

— Достаточно. Или с другой руки добавьте немного, — а потом, когда кустоде уже перевязывал руки Дециме, забрал стакан и поставил возле того места, где лежали кости. — Гай Квинт Лилибей, выйдите уже из круга, а то помрёте смертью безвременной и дурацкой.

Гай Квинт вышел за пределы рисунка и поставил метлу к стенке.

— За черту не ходить, к теням руки не тянуть, — монотонно говорил некромант Никодемес. — Времени будет мало, думайте быстрее, что хотите спросить. Всё ясно?

Он развёл руки и начала говорить. Только голоса его слышно не было.

Децима как зачарованная наблюдала за тем, как вокруг сгущаются сумерки, как огонь светильников разгорается, но света даёт всё меньше, как изо рта начинает вырываться пар — но холода она не чувствовала. Некромант покачивался, сложив ладони, и что-то шептал, шептал, шептал… А потом достал из поясного мешочка пригоршню чего-то сыпучего и кинул в круг.

Гай Квинт подошёл ближе, но ни одной линии не пересёк, опустился на одно колено, склонил голову, как будто был простым солдатом, и сказал на языке древних ромаим:

— Приветствую тебя, Ульпий Флавий Катон, на Сиккэлиме.

Децима встала рядом с Гаем Квинтом и с любопытством смотрела на своего предка. Он же смотрел на них, хмурился и касался лба. Он выглядел как самый обычный живой человек, только переданный в холодных цветах, в синей гамме.

— Лилибей, — сказал Ульпий Флавий Катон. — Лицо твоё похоже на лицо Гая Корнелия…

— Это мой предок, патриций, — ответил Гай Квинт, не поднимая головы. — Мой род идёт от его старших сыновей, Публия и Квинта.

— Достойный потомок достойных людей, — кивнул Ульпий. — Прямая кровь. А ты, видно, из варварских племён, которые живут на берегах Аксаэны? — обратился он к Никодемесу.

— Да.

— Сколько времени тебе по силам, варвар?

— Посмотрим. — Никодемес прикрыл глаза. — Когда будет истекать, я скажу.

— Хорошо. А ты… — Ульпий смерил взглядом Дециму. — Моя кровь настолько выродилась, что больше никого не осталось? Только женщина?

— Да, патер, — склонила голову Децима. — Родители умерли рано.

— Неужели целителей не нашлось? Или боги наслали неизлечимое? Чем же так прогневали их? Почему не принесли искупительных жертв?!

— Магии в Этру не осталось ни капли, — спокойно сказал Гай Квинт. — Такова суть вещей теперь, патриций. Магам нет там места, есть лишь ненависть к ним и страх.

Тень Ульпия Флавия Катона схватилась за голову одной рукой.

— Как?! Как подобное могло случиться?! Неужели нет больше ни проникающих в языки, ни целителей, ни землеупокаивателей в Этру? Как возможно такое? А что скажешь ты, дочь, прямая кровь?

— Так было всегда, — удивлённо ответила Децима. — Церковь искоренила обычаи, которые несли только вред, и уничтожила магов. От них одни беды…

Тень застонала.

— Боги, за что вы караете меня в смерти?! Бедная моя Этру…

— А я говорил вам, патер, что всё изменилось и стало ужасным, — сказал такой знакомый голос.

Децима начала было тянуть руку вперёд, но одёрнула себя: предупреждали ведь, что нельзя. Рядом опустился на одно колено кустоде.

— О, здравствуй, Джованни, — поприветствовал его Фабий Флавий Катон. По его лицу расплывались тёмно-синие кляксы, как и по его одежде. — Здравствуйте, — добавил он, обведя живых взглядом умных глаз. — И ты здравствуй, сестра. Как хорошо, что ты жива!

— Фабий, — строго сказала Децима, — это очень глупая шутка. Я хочу обратно в Рому, где я и должна быть! Там моё место!

— Быть там и ждать, когда наша родня выдаст тебя замуж ради каких-то политических интересов? — рассеянно отозвался Фабий. — Хотя нет, ты бы умерла теперь мучительно, если бы вернулась. И всё. Никто больше не помнил бы о нас, прямой ветви.

— Есть и другие!

— Всего лишь боковые ветви, забравшие то, что принадлежало нам. Разве что дядя Марк был по-настоящему человеком…

— Синьор, — тихим дрожащим голосом сказал кустоде.

— Да, Джованни? Я не могу больше ничем помочь, — развёл руками Фабий, — ты ведь знаешь.

— Я бросил вас.

— Но ты вернулся, — возразил Фабий.

— Я сбежал! Как трус!

— Но всё-таки ты вернулся. Ты ведь мог и не возвращаться, Джованни.

— Мог и не убегать, синьор.

— Ну… не знаю, у меня с детства нет проблем со страхом. Но ты ведь вернулся! И это важно! Без этого ты бы умер, и моя сестра умерла, и всё было бы куда хуже, чем теперь! Патер, — обратился он к Ульпию, — объясните вы. Мне сложно, я не знаю уже, как донести свою мысль. Я говорил это ещё тогда, но меня не слышат, кажется.

— Ты говоришь прямо, Фабий. Что тут не понять? Победа над своим страхом смывает трусость. Так было всегда, и никогда ромаим не казнили воинов, которые вернулись на поле боя после позорного бегства, и сражались дальше. Живым свойственно бояться.

— Вот видишь, Джованни!

— Фабий, ты… Ты умер? — Децима не узнала свой голос. Она не могла поверить, что за чертой совсем не живой брат, а лишь его тень, которая ушла в Ультрамарин, упокоилась в Синеве. Это — неправильно — неправда — ложь. Этого нет. Он живой. Он жив. Это всё шутка, это всё глупая шутка! Этого не может быть!

Но… почему тогда кустоде отворачивался на её редкие вопросы о брате? Ускользал от ответов. Ничего не объяснял, но берёг всеми силами?

— Джованни, я просил спасти её. И если я всё ещё могу… просить тебя, если ты считаешь, что по-прежнему мне служишь… Не дай ей вернуться.

— Фабий! — Децима топнула ногой. — Я всё слышу!

— Это замечательно. Значит, ты не будешь сопротивляться!

— Я его сама побью и вернусь!

— Но нет сейчас кораблей в Этру… — мягко пропел Гай Квинт. Его, похоже, забавляло происходящее, и это подливало масла в огонь ярости Децимы.

— Я поплыву сама!

— Ты не умеешь плавать, — заметил Фабий.

— А он мне поможет! — Децима ткнула пальцем в кустоде, уже поднявшегося с колен. — И не смей говорить, что мой приказ не будет иметь силы, Фабий!

— Я и пальцем не шевельну! — вспылил кустоде. — Мой синьор велел проследить, чтобы вы не возвращались, и, видит Отец, я не погнушаюсь переломать вам ноги, если это будет необходимо!

— Лучше ещё и пальцы, и руки, — добавил Гай Квинт. — И привязать к постели. А если мысли о побеге из головы не уйдут, то переломать ещё раз. Смерть окончательна, а переломы срастаются.

— Если бы я знал, что ваши целители способны лечить спину, — мрачно добавил Ульпий, — я бы посоветовал сломать ей спину. Тогда она не сможет сдвинуться с места. О боги, тёмные же времена настали… Скажите хоть, что сейчас в мире? Юный Фабий не рассказывает ничего, только молчит.

— Ну, из Ханнасемии пришла новая вера, и теперь старые боги оставили нас, — начал Гай Квинт. — Ромаим больше не властвуют над всем Срединным морем, варвары создали свои государства и процветают. Мир стал куда больше, чем раньше. А, Старый Кардашт был разрушен и засеян солью. Спасшиеся кардаштийцы живут теперь где-то в Иберии и не разговаривают с чужаками, как говорят…

— И стоило им так цепляться за свою власть, — покачал головой Ульпий. — Мы разгромили бы их в любом случае. Мы предлагали им мир… Нет, — поправил он себя, — Фабий Север, как говорили, выступал за полное уничтожение. И дались ему эти потомки ханнеев!

— Фабий Север Флавий Катон претерпел от кардаштийцев достаточно унижений, — взяв себя в руки, сказала Децима. Ей очень хотелось спорить, хотелось кричать на брата, который сломал себе жизнь и умер, никому не сказав, но следовало держать себя в руках. Потерять лицо очень легко. Пусть здесь многим этого не понять, однако есть же правила. Обычаи. Традиции.

— Унижений? — Ульпий почесал нос. — Что же, у нас есть вечность, я расспрошу его получше. И вправду, зачем довольствоваться молвой!

— А вы были удостоены триумфа?

— Давно. Я успешно провёл сражение с вторгшимися со стороны Аллипи варварами, и меня сочли достойным таких почестей. Не думаю, что кто-то помнит о таком рядовом событии… — Ульпий махнул рукой и сощурился, будто бы пытался рассмотреть Дециму получше. — А ты, единственная моя прямая кровь? Что ты успела совершить достойного?

— Вышила покров для семейной часовни, — брякнул Фабий.

— Брат, я всё расскажу дяде!

— Очень страшно. Я же мёртвый, мне уже ничего сделать не смогут.

— Тогда… тогда…

— Они объявили меня сумасшедшим. Децима, мне уже всё равно на наш род. Простите, патер, но будь я свободен хотя бы в личных вопросах, сам схватил бы сестру в охапку и бежал бы прочь из Ромы. Лишь бы подальше от родни. И жили бы мы спокойно.

— И до такого они опустились? — изумился Ульпий.

— Да, патер. Чего не сделаешь ради власти. Пусть даже эта власть номинальна.

— Пятнадцать минут, — подал голос Никодемес.

— Столько всего утратили, — покачал головой Ульпий. — Глупцы. Лилибей, всё утрачено?

— Не думаю, патриций. Лет с тысячу назад к нам из Этру стали вывозить и копии, и оригиналы накопленных записей. Огромное количество всего. И мы постарались спрятать это хорошенько, защитить от забвения… Ну, да об этом лучше Марк Ульпий Лилибей Ноктуа расскажет. Погребли его лет десять назад, так что найдёте его в Ультрамарине, спросите. Он знает лучше.

Ульпий склонил голову и положил руку на плечо Фабию.

— Прощай, Децима, — грустно сказал Фабий. — Джованни позаботится о тебе. Он хороший человек. Верь ему. Джованни… не кори себя. Ты не мог знать, что нас ждёт там, во тьме. Мне жаль, что так вышло, но ты не виноват. И… не позволяй Дециме делать глупости, хорошо? Ей нужно учиться думать самой, но она не переживёт своих ошибок.

— Как вам угодно, — глухо сказал кустоде.

Тени задрожали и растворились. Повеяло душным теплом.

Некромант захрипел, схватился за горло и, упав на колени, опрокинул стакан рукой. Кровь расплескалась, скрыла часть линий под собой. Гай Квинт бросился к нему и помог подняться.

— Аито… — бормотал некромант. Из уголка рта у него капала кровь, а на губах она пузырилась. — Аито… содрогается… слышите?..

— Прах и пепел! — Гай Квинт добавил ещё несколько слов, более чем подходящих к ситуации. — Далеко не уйти… Хоть отсюда выберемся. Делла Сантита, синьора, бегите вперёд, мы за вами. Нужно убираться отсюда.

Стены мелко задрожали.

Дециме казалось, что она споткнётся, упадёт и задохнётся — Аито ведь вулкан, вулкан выпускает много опасных газов, как говорили не ей, но она ведь тоже хорошая и внимательная девочка? — но делла Сантита, едва она стала отставать, просто перекинул её через плечо и понёс дальше.

Снаружи дышать было легче. За ними следом вышел Гай Квинт, волокший на себе некроманта.

— Нужно предупредить город?.. — предположила Децима, с тревогой глядя на далёкие белые дома.

— О, там уже и так знают, — отмахнулся Гай Квинт. — Видите?

Децима не видела ничего, но промолчала. Её поставили на ноги, но по-прежнему крепко держали за руку — видимо, делла Сантита не собирался церемониться, если придётся бежать дальше. Ей чудился звук колёс по камням, но она совершенно не была готова, что совсем с другой стороны саркастично скажут:

— Нет, дорогой брат, едва тебя от детей удаляют, так и начинают сыпаться несчастья! Дева и апостолы, что вы там натворили?

— Да ничего, в общем. Помоги положить Никодемеса, у него кровотечение.

— Ой, это такая мелочь… — прохрипел Никодемес, пока его укладывали в повозку.

— Ц! А вы, — женщина, одетая по-мужски и похожая лицом на Гая Квинта, сердито посмотрела на Дециму, — тоже садитесь. Ноги я осмотрю позже. Гай, ты будешь править лошадьми?

— Чтобы мы перевернулись? Шутница ты у меня, сестра.

— Я могу, — вмешался делла Сантита.

— Хорошо, — кивнула женщина. — Гай, сядь с краю. Синьора, вам бы лучше рядом с синьором сесть. Если что-то случится, рубите верёвки и верхом мчитесь в город.

— А вы?..

— А мы о себе позаботимся. Это наша земля. Ну, чего замерли? Вперёд!

Повозка тронулась с места. Децима вслушивалась в невнятные бормотания за спиной, шипение и вскрики, и тревожилась ещё больше. Делла Сантита смотрел вперёд и молчал.

На плечо легла рука.

— Вижу, мелочь брат почистил, — сказала женщина. — Кто вы? Нет, — добавила она, — мне неинтересны имена. Кто вы есть? Почему пришли сюда? И почему именно так, как вы это сделали?

— Юлия, нам нужно сначала добраться до города, — недовольно сказал за спиной Гай Квинт. — Вижу, ты набралась учёности, но используешь её как попало. Аито непредсказуема сейчас, и…

— …и ты видел, что прапра уже поднял всех морских, чтобы они поднимали воды бухты, — перебила его Юлия. — Ты сам с морем в крови, ты это чувствуешь раньше, чем глаза подтвердят.

— Ха-а…

— Молчите, некромант. У вас кровь горлом пойдёт снова. Если остальные не усмирят Аито, то прапра это сделает. Я уверена, он знает, что делать в таких случаях.

— А если бы самонадеянная барыня не лезла со своей тёмной стороной, то и до кровотечений не дошло, — продолжил некромант.

— Молчите!

— Тёмная сторона? — обернулась Децима. — Что это значит?

— Ну, это очевидно, — фыркнула Юлия.

— Кровь, — мрачно сказал Гай Квинт. — В человеке очень много воды, синьора Децима. И тот, кто умеет ей управлять, любого может подчинить своей воле. Тёмная сторона.

— Не любого.

— Любого.

— Гай, это не так! Можно заставить тело делать что-то, но нельзя таким образом подчинить чей-то разум!

_Стук бывает разным. Новенькие сандалии по деревянному настилу стучат совсем не так, как раскачивающиеся на ветру ставни. Доски, падая друг на друга, стучат совсем не так, как аккуратно складываемые. Дверь стучит совсем не так, как рука по столешнице. И чётки, перебираемые тонкими пальцами, стучат совсем не так, как стучат рассыпающиеся бусины…_

_Этот стук, хрупкий и музыкальный, издают покачивающиеся дощечки, которые нанизали на тоненькие верёвочки и закрепили под потолком. Вокруг_ — _мёртвые каменные стены, неровные, серые. В комнате синий свет, и всё вокруг полнится оттенками синего: пляшущая пыль, белые полы, стены, дощечки под потолком… За окном_ — _бездонно-синие небеса, занимающие всё вокруг, и только совсем внизу можно увидеть чёрную полосу домишек._

_Дощечки постукивают друг о друга, и вокруг ничего больше нет, кроме них._

_Мир тонет в синеве._

_Когда из призрачных волн, расступившихся перед взглядом, выплывает стена, удивляться нечему. На ней росписи, которыми в Кемет когда-то очень и очень давно украшали гробницы их правителей. Высокие фигуры, средние фигуры, низкие и крохотные. Профиль лиц, анфас тела, профиль ног. Голова ибиса, голова сокола, голова шакала. Не буквы, но иероглифы, вертикально идущие вниз. Вырубленные полосы, разделяющие записи на столбцы. Чуждые образы, мёртвый язык._

_Горящий бледно-синим огнём факел на креплении._

_Фабий, который сидит у стены на слишком низенькой табуретке, вцепившийся в неё руками. Он печален, он написан бесчисленным множеством оттенков синего, потому что другого цвета здесь нет. Он ждёт, он молчит, он тревожится. Это видно по движению губ, по повороту головы, по вздрагивающим ресницам._

_Тишина становится невыносимой. Она как толстое одеяло, как расплавленный песок, как густая похлёбка_ — _обволакивает, накрывает, поглощает любые звуки._

_Где-то далеко поёт соловей._

_Он поёт на полную луну, когда небо лишено и облаков, и звёзд, когда бездна настолько темна, что в ней нет ничего, кроме чёрного цвета. Он предвещает перемены, он провозвестник трагедий, и потому ромаим и их потомки не любят соловьёв._

_Но соловей поёт._

_Чирикают воробьи меж белых могильных камней._

_Чирикают._

_Ромаим, говорят, считали, что эти крошки указывают заблудившимся теням дорогу в Ультрамарин, в безбрежную Синеву. Потому их не трогали. Не трогают._

_Это традиция._

_Обычай._

_Единственное их наследие._

_Единственное, что вообще стоило сберечь._

_Фабий вскидывает голову. Его глаза странно блестят. Будто бы в них стоят слёзы._

_Тень несёт тяжёлый фонарь. Он и существует, и не существует одновременно, все заслонки открыты, бледный мёртвый свет льётся из него и ничего не освещает._

_Тень поворачивается. У этой тени бледное, как фарфор, лицо, волосы острижены на три пальца ниже ушей, губы тонки, брови_ — _тонкие чёрные линии._

_И глаза. Бездонные чёрные глаза, в которых таится нечеловеческая мудрость._

— _Я… неправильно умер, да?_ — _с горечью говорит Фабий, отводя взгляд от кеметской стены, от молчаливой высокой тени._ — _Меня не погребут по правилам, не успокоят мою тень обрядами… И я буду скитаться?_

— _Это не так._

_Голос гулок, голос глубок, голос сотрясает основание мира. И голос спокоен._

— _Ты не ищешь покоя, потому что сам по себе беспокоен. Забудь, что тела твоего не найдут. Я вынесу его и погребу в своих владениях, я спою погребальные песни, которых никто живой не упомнит, и ты найдёшь покой._

— _Антенато Ульпий говорил, Аито сейчас содрогается. Подземный огонь вырвется наружу и пойдёт к бухте Лилибей, да?_

— _Ныне живущие забыли, что у Аито вздорный нрав. Но она быстро успокаивается, если её не тревожить._ — _По лицу тени скользит голодная улыбка хищника._ — _Да, ныне живущие привыкли к тому, что гора стоит спокойно, что она дремлет и никого не тревожит; к тому, что унять недра проще, чем пережить извержение, но это совсем не так. Аито хочет свободы, но её не получит. Однажды так проснулся Фес…_

— _И всё же меня больше беспокоит Аито,_ — _вздыхает Фабий._

— _Там потребуется серьёзное усилие. Там,_ — _тень задумчива, тень покачивает фонарь, тень касается губ тонким пальцем,_ — _сталкиваются пределы владений. Не вина живых, что они этого не знают. Никто не знает, как велики владения. Даже мы._

— _Ты споёшь погребальные песни ромаим?_ — _спрашивает Фабий. Он перескакивает совсем на другое, но для него это важно. Его успокаивают слова, в которых нет даже обещаний._ — _Или тех, кто жил до них? Как много ты знаешь? Сколько тебе лет?_

— _Я древнее всего, что ты почитаешь. Я жила тогда, когда записи обрываются, тогда, когда они возникают вновь. Я стара, как память, но чья_ — _уже не для тебя. Я буду петь, и ты будешь понимать мои слова, но ты никогда не сможешь сказать, чья это речь. А потом наступит покой, вечный покой, который приходит ко всем… Разве что тебя могут звать наверх, но это обычное дело. Люди тревожатся за своих мёртвых, ищут совета и поддержки. Правда, кое-где они никогда не упокаиваются. Беспокойные. Полные жизни._

— _А где?_ — _живо интересуется Фабий._

— _Этого я не скажу. Это тебе не нужно._

_…Не забывай, что люди видят иные сны._

…потом был другой сон, тяжёлый, жуткий, где на грудь давило нечто тяжёлое и невидимое, где она задыхалась, где цепь из крупных звеньев крепко держала её, не позволяя подняться с постели, но она не хотела его вспоминать. Она с трудом вырвалась из этого ледяного и душного дурмана, она всхлипывала и глотала воздух, ничего не видя, а кто-то держал её за плечи, встряхивал и спрашивал, спрашивал, спрашивал:

— Синьора, вы меня слышите? Синьора? Синьора Децима! Синьора, проснитесь! Проснитесь! Синьора?..

Она вцепилась обеими руками в этого человека, который уже для не кустоде для неё, не один из многих, которых можно не замечать, не инструмент, не слуга. Он теперь что-то другое, чему она не знала имени, потому что для неё мир делился на четыре части: слуги Церкви, равные, слуги и прочие. Она уткнулась в него и заплакала, как плачут дети, как плачут на похоронах любимых, как рыдают от тоски и боли, она держалась за него, как за последнее, что у неё оставалось на самом деле, а он обнимал её, укачивал и бормотал, что защитит её от всего.

— Не уходи, — просила она, когда слёзы иссякли. — Не уходи. Сон вернётся и будет меня мучить…

— Я не уйду.

Она недоверчиво посмотрела на него и легла, не отпуская его руки. Она цеплялась за неё, потому что ничего больше не помогало от снов, которые она не хотела видеть. Он сел рядом, не забирая руки. Он сказал, что всё в порядке, это всего лишь кошмарные сны, не нужно беспокоиться.

Она заснула, вцепившись в его руку так, словно это была самая драгоценная вещь во всём мире.

Она знала, что он не уйдёт.

Проснулась Децима, тем не менее, в полном одиночестве, но укрытая плащом. Она села и принялась обдумывать всё, что произошло с ней, подумать только, за один-единственный день! Ей казалось, что до того у неё были слишком заполненные событиями дни, но по сравнению с этим… Неспешная поездка до Осты, поиск корабля, отплытие. Плаванье, стремительное настолько, что до сих пор она помнит только свой восторг, очерченный страхом перед магией. Прибытие на Сиккэлиму, Амфитеатр и магический поединок на его песке. Лилибей, которые по древности рода ей ровня, но они маги, и это вносит ещё больший беспорядок в те вещи, которые ей привычны. Пеший путь вверх, к Аито. Морской конь, который ушёл бурным потоком обратно в море, когда они прибыли к расселине. Тёплые каменные недра. Некромант, ведущий себя беспардонно и, откровенно говоря, неприлично. Кровь, наполняющая стакан. Тень великого предка, ужасающаяся настоящему, тень брата, скрывшего свою смерть. Ку… делла Сантита, исполняющий последний приказ. Содрогание. Нежданная помощь от сестры Гая Квинта Лилибей, путь вниз, к городу, по вздрагивающей дороге. Запах моря. Тихие прибрежные дома, комната, где чья-то добрая тень оставила их вещи. И сон. Сон… Сон?

Децима обняла колени и вздохнула. Она слышала шепотки слуг, что обычным людям даны не просто сны, но никогда не верила в эти сказки. Сны не могли нести в себе ничего, это всего лишь ночные картины, образы, не имеющие значения.

— Синьора, вы уже не спите?

Она посмотрела на делла Сантиту в дверях комнаты и покачала головой.

— Вы будете завтракать?

— Не знаю. — Децима обняла колени покрепче. — Я ничего не хочу.

— Нужно поесть.

Она неохотно поднялась. Следовало переодеться, но ей не хотелось. Следовало причесаться, умыться… но и этого не хотелось.

Впервые в жизни Децима не хотела ничего делать, и это казалось ей самым правильным. Но она была обязана, потому она перетащила мешок с одеждой на постель и принялась перебирать.

— Синьора.

— У меня есть имя, — глухо сказала Децима. — И ничего больше.

Она не чувствовала, что снова плачет, но видела, как слёзы падают на руки.

— У вас есть ваш Дом, — сказал делла Сантита. Она слышала, как он прошёлся по комнате, слышала, как он раздвинул тяжёлые завеси на окне. Ощутила ворвавшийся холодный ветер. — Сегодня пасмурно, синьора Децима. Аито успокоилась, и никто не знает, почему.

— Хорошо. — Она достала серую шерстяную тунику. — Можешь… можешь подержать что-нибудь, чтобы меня не видели?

Делла Сантита без лишних вопросов держал покрывало и смотрел в сторону, пока Децима меняла одеяния. Ей не хотелось, чтобы кто-то чужой её видел, и объяснила бы, почему, задай кто вопрос, но больше всего её смущало, что её увидит делла Сантита. Она не могла объяснить даже себе, почему, и решила, что это просто девичье смущение. Он же мужчина, в конце концов!

— А вода… — растерянно сказала она, переодевшись. — Вода, чтобы умыться. Её нет?

— Я принесу.

Децима села на постель. Всё вокруг было серым, но это была серость от рассеянного света там, снаружи, где по небу шли тучи, где зеленели склоны гор, где лениво волны ударялись о берега — где был целый мир, необъятный и незнакомый. Она обняла себя за плечи и подумала, что за один-единственный день увидела больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. Нарушила больше правил. Позволила касаться себя магией, общалась с магами и с мёртвыми, сомневаясь теперь — не в них, принимающих её такой, какой она была, но в том, что составляло её жизнь раньше.

Убеждённость надломилась. Уверенность рассыпалась.

— Вода, синьора.

Она обмакнула кончики пальцев в прозрачную и ледяную воду. Омыла лицо.

— Идём, синьора Децима.

Она позволила себя вести по коридорам, таким пустым, серым и холодным, что в памяти осталось от них только одно: запутанность. Она позволила усадить себя на лавку у одного из длинных столов где-то глубоко внизу, а пока делла Сантита ушёл за едой, осмотрелась: низкие сводчатые потолки, камень, сырость, люди за столами негромко переговариваются и едят. Темно, холодно и одиноко.

— На верхних горах неспокойно, — говорил мужчина рядом, с ненавистью ковыряясь в миске. — Земля-то успокоилась, хвала апостолам, но напряжение есть. И Гефоруса покалечило.

— Иди ты!

— Защемило трещиной. Ногу убрать не успел. Теперь решают, собирать или отрезать. Сам-то что расскажешь, Седрик?

— А ничего не скажу, — пожал плечами второй, с немытыми светлыми волосами, заплетёнными в косу. — Успокоилась, и ладно, и хорошо. Мне заходный склон простукивать от сегодня и до ущелий, а там половина ходов обвалилась. Говорят, Септима Корнелия Лилибей с первых толчков лежит, не вставая, на древних камнях и держит чужие жизни.

— Байки.

— Может, и байки, — качнул ложкой Седрик, — да только не тебе, Стиганд Хаттский, говорить о таких вещах. В Марках такого нет, спорить не буду, но тут своя магия. Уж хозяева-то лучше разбираются в этом, а?

— Вам, ллоэгирцам, лишь бы спорить. А ещё…

Децима скучающе обвела взглядом подземные залы ещё раз. Совершенно не интересно, о чём там шепчутся. Она не хочет ничего знать. Если Аито успокоилась, то её всё устраивает.

— Вот, — делла Сантита поставил перед ней плошку с чем-то странным. — Ешьте. Ложкой, — уточнил он, кладя рядом приборы. — А мясо можно и так кусать. Долгих дней, — кивнул он мужчинам.

Децима поковыряла еду, попробовала. Съедобно, но непонятно, что это такое, как сделано и стоит ли есть его целиком.

— Я вот слышал, — говорил рядом Седрик, — что святая Галисия закляла всю Сиккэлиму противиться упёртым баранам. И что земля тут сама глупцов в море сбрасывает.

— Вот это уж точно байка.

— Байка не байка, а Алессандро в реку упал с ровного места. И ноги у него отнялись.

— Правда? — обратился к ним делла Сантита. — И такое бывает?

— Бред это всё, — покачал головой Стиганд. — Байки. Тут чего только не рассказывают, особенно после крестовых походов. Мне прадед сам рассказывал похлеще истории. Про Дикую Охоту слышал? Вот у нас, в Вольных Марках, её до сих пор встретить можно. Редко, правда, — тут Стиганд прищурился, — и мало кто живой от неё уходит. Так-то! Это вам не байки травить, не в леса нырять.

— Ещё скажи, ведьмы существуют, — проворчал Седрик. — Нет никакой Дикой Охоты. Выдумка.

— А земля из-под ног и от выпивки уходить может, а не потому, что какая-то там святая зачаровала весь остров! — не остался в долгу Стиганд. — А про ведьм… вот придёт Безоргдхейд, она тебе быстро-то объяснит, кого тут на самом деле не существует. Сразу по-другому запоёшь. А вы-то сами, герр, откуда будете? Лицо у вас такое… срединноморное.

— С Этру. — Делла Сантита вытащил откуда-то нож и сосредоточенно разделывал мясо в тарелке.

— А-а-а, бывает. А эта фройляйн?

— Со мной.

— Неравный брак, — предположил Седрик. — Родители против, романтика побега, сосватанные остаются у поилки для свиней. Угадал?

— Нет.

— Он её похитил, чтобы получить выкуп, — заявил Стиганд.

Децима поперхнулась.

— Это не выдерживает никакой критики, — возразил Седрик. — Зачем уезжать из Этру тогда? Не проще ли спрятать в надёжном месте, пока собирают деньги? Ну, или отряд для вызволения пропажи. Нет, нехорошо ты говоришь.

— А вы хорошо знаете язык ромаим… — тихо пробормотала Децима.

Как оказалось, недостаточно тихо, чтобы её не услышали.

— Вот это интересно уже, — повернулся к ней Стиганд. — А с чего бы нам его не знать, если на нём говорят наши наниматели? Если это язык Церкви? Его все знают, по всему Свету! Вон, — он ткнул куда-то в сторону других столов, — даже моравы, даже москаны пару слов связать могут, а это знаете какие отбитые? У моравов мужчины, говорят, дома сидят и детьми занимаются!

— Стиганд, хватит, — попросил его Седрик. — Тебя же побьют, право слово, побьют за твой неуправляемый язык. Простите его, мисс, — обратился он к Дециме. — У него что на уме, то и на языке, как Изь-а-слав говорит. Но язык мы знаем и учим, чтобы общаться с людьми в других странах. Я слышал, пытаются создать такой язык, чтобы для всех, но не верится что-то.

— А вы откуда? — полюбопытствовала Децима. И смутилась.

— О, я из Ллоэгира, на Островах. Из Кэр-Фирддина. Сюда приплыл через Фрагал. Я горы слушаю, если знаете, что это такое. Не знаете? Ну, и Големотворец с этим.

— Ллоэгиру покровительствует Големотворец? — спросил делла Сантита, а Децима почти одновременно с ним поинтересовалась, почему Големотворец.

— Ну, — Седрик задумался. — Про это всякое говорят. Не знаю, как у вас в Этру, у нас на Островах каждый ребёнок знает, что после казни Девы в живых остались только Големотворец и Целительница, но куда они пошли, не знает никто. Но кто-то из последователей заложил основы Церкви в Вечной Роме. Ну, так говорят, никто же не знает, когда это было. От Эры Веры ничего не осталось, кроме дыры, — покачал он головой. — Но вот что странно: есть легенда, что у Големотворца были потомки. И что они-то бежали от всего, что тут происходило, на Острова. А потом уже слились с местными народами, разделили с ними свою веру и всё такое. С тех пор у нас считают, что Големотворец как-то к нам поблагосклонней относится. Это как воры везде Раскаявшегося почитают особо. Или вот в Этру — Отца. Деву больше всего в Моравии, говорят, любят, и ещё дальше, где Ледяной свет. Ну, за это ручаться не могу, я там никогда не бывал. А, Стиганд, что скажешь? Ты-то там бывал?

— Нет.

— А кто оттуда? Может, тут как раз, спросим их.

Стиганд закатил глаза, взял свою плошку и ушёл.

— Обиделся, — вздохнул Седрик. — Ничего, отдохнёт пару дней, отпустит. И снова в горы.

— А что вы там делаете?

— Слушаем, в основном… Следим, чтобы земля из-под ног не уходила. Хотя у него другая работа, от моей разнится сильно. Он же из Марок, а там свои особенности, говорят. Иногда пласт руды показывается, тогда уже Лилибей решают, что делать: открывать, чтобы добычу вести железа всякого, меди, что там ещё… Или не трогать, а смотреть, куда пойдёт. Тут же земля неспокойная, вздрагивает постоянно. Пласты могут даже местами меняться! Вот один парень мне говорил…

— Это который, Седрик-ап-Ллевелин? — спросил подошедший Гай Квинт. — Бруно из Оттомарки, что ли?

— Долгих дней, — повернулся к нему Седрик. — Он самый, сэр. Кстати, что слышно о дороге на Сус?

— Ничего хорошего, — вздохнул Гай Квинт. — Завтра только смогут дойти до мест, где она нарушилась. Можешь попробовать через… а, я не о том городе подумал. До Кальтафарацци можно было бы попробовать через перевал, если дорога тоже пострадала, но проще морем.

— Ну, тогда я сегодня сам попробую дойти до Суса, — поднялся Седрик. — Если кто со мной пойдёт, то весточки сразу передавать будем. Увидимся!

— Всё так плохо? — провожая Седрика взглядом, спросил делла Сантита.

— Дороги нарушены, с другими городами сложно связаться, — вздохнул Гай Квинт. — Магия не способна обеспечить всё, а другие способы занимают слишком много времени. Надеюсь, вы спали дальше спокойно?

— Вы кричали во сне, синьора, — добавил делла Сантита.

Децима пожала плечами и спросила, нужно ли им куда-то теперь идти или же они свободны и могут заниматься чем угодно. Гай Квинт покачал головой и ответил, что если они уже подкрепились, то им нужно идти и поговорить со старшими Лилибей. Зачем, добавил он, скажут уже там, когда они придут. Старики обычно терпеливы, но тут, понимаете, после таких потрясений…

Почему-то Дециме казалось, что старшие Лилибей, главы всех ветвей огромного древнего Дома, будут ждать их на вершине какой-нибудь башни, как это было у Дома Флавиев, у Дома Горациев, Дома Рутилиев — да и вообще у многих патрициев Вечной Ромы. Ей представлялась длинная винтовая лестница, а наверху бы их ждали в чёрных одеждах, чтобы вершить суд — или просто поговорить, чёрное одевают по множеству причин. Конечно, она не помнила ни одной башни над городом, но её могли спрятать магией.

Но Гай Квинт спокойно провёл их сначала во внутренний дворик, где тихо плескалась вода в фонтане и цвели травы, потом по сумрачной внешней галерее, по лестнице со стёртыми ступенями, с нишами, в которых стояли древние вазы с ярко-красными розами, на второй этаж и дальше, по новой галерее, открытой холодному ветру, по изогнутому мостику с трещиной вглубь, по внутренней галерее и остановился. Тяжело вздохнул.

И распахнул перед ними скрипучую дверь.

— Прапра, патеры, падре, Одна из Круга — вот перед вами Децима Флавия Катон, дочь Публия Флавия Катона и Ульпии Клавдии, последняя прямой крови Ульпия Флавия Катона. И Джованни делла Сантита, сын синьоры Кордиалиты Фидучиа. Вы хотели их видеть, и я привёл их.

— Чудесно, — проскрипел один из стариков. — Представь нас, внук, и иди.

Гай Квинт ввёл их в светлую комнату. В окна лился солнечный свет, на подоконнике сидела Одна из Круга, в деревянном кресле подле неё — священник. А несколько стариков сидели у другого окна в своих креслах, рядом со спокойной женщиной в одеждах замужней. Они немного пугали, но Децима подумала: тень предка всяко страшнее — и вежливо склонила голову. Рядом отвесил глубокий поклон делла Сантита.

— Гай Элий Лилибей Аврунк, — спокойно представлял их Гай Квинт, начиная с самого крайнего по левой руке, — и Гней Терций Лилибей Вет, Аппий Квинт Лилибей Ноктуа, Корнелия Августа Лилибей Фруги и Публий Корнелий Лилибей Гимин. И… Септима Флавия Лилибей Катон Ноктуа, — упавшим голосом закончил он. — Падре Анхель и…

— Меня называть не нужно, — сказала Одна из Круга. — Я не буду говорить, только слушать.

— Иди, внук, — повторил Аппий Квинт, улыбаясь. — Ничего не случится с Септимой. Она сама захотела прийти.

Гай Квинт положил руку на сердце, склонил голову и вышел. Хотя Децима отдала бы на отсечение кисть, что ему очень и очень хотелось поговорить за дверьми о некоторых вещах с Септимой, однако он сдержал себя и поступил так, как велено.

— Дети, возьмите себе кресла и садитесь рядом с нами, — сказал Аппий Квинт. — Разговор будет долгим и не слишком приятным.

Делла Сантита поставил два кресла и сначала усадил в одно из них Дециму, принёс ей покрывало, а после уже уселся сам.

— Как я понимаю, вы бежали из Ромы, преследуемые неким проклятьем, — звучным и чистым голосом начал Гай Элий. — Следы на вас до сих пор видно. При этом почему-то вы не задумались, что такие вещи требуют очищения. В Осте, между прочим, стоит часовня. Почему не обратились?

— Прошу прощения, патер, — вмешалась Септима, — но откуда им было знать? Они лишь люди. А в светлой Этру никто не станет без лишних вопросов проводить очищение. — Она улыбнулась Дециме. — Моя юная племянница, я уверена, понятия не имела, в чём дело. Возможно, молодой делла Сантита подозревал, но и он не знал, что и как следует делать. Их можно обвинять в незнании, но не в злом намерении. И, если я верно понимаю, Аито на днях должна была извергаться безо всяких проклятий.

— Всё так, — подтвердил Аппий Квинт. — Гай, не за этим мы здесь собрались. Дитя, — обратился он к Дециме, — объясни, почему ты покинула Вечную Рому. И зачем.

— Он меня забрал, — опустив голову и указав на делла Сантиту, тихо сказала Децима. — И не объяснил ничего. Что мне оставалось? Только следовать за ним…

— Это не выдержит никакой критики, — покачала головой Корнелия Августа.

— Но так и есть, — вмешался падре Анхель. — Вы, сеньоры, простите, но такое случается. И, прежде чем вы зададите ещё вопросы, мне хотелось бы узнать, не видела ли сеньора Децима необычных снов.

— Вообще? — уточнила Корнелия Августа.

— Здесь.

Децима посмотрела на доброжелательно улыбающегося падре Анхеля, который говорил с лёгким акцентом, и сказала, обращаясь к нему:

— Мне… приснился брат. Он… он умер недавно. И вокруг всё было синее…

Она сбивчиво пересказала, что неведомая тень говорила о том, что у Аито вздорный нрав, что есть какие-то владения, что она помнит даже то, что никто больше не помнит. Получилось коротко даже со всеми запинками и паузами, но слушали её чрезвычайно внимательно.

— Вот как, — заметил падре Анхель, когда она закончила. — Значит, так может однажды проснуться и Фес. Если уж Аито перестаёт обуздываться магией, то боюсь представить, каких бед учинит он. Там же рядом несколько городов, а на склонах постоянно есть люди…

— Виноградники, — понимающе кивнул Гней Терций и поднялся. — Думаю, разговор теперь будет куда короче, а в моём присутствии больше нет нужды. Аппий, я покину вас. Мне нужно выяснить, что с заходными берегами, не просела ли линия наших берегов.

— Иди, конечно же, — кивнул Аппий Квинт. — Поторопись только. Не хотелось бы увидеть нежданных гостей, бряцающих оружием.

Гней Терций ухающе рассмеялся и, прихрамывая, вышел.

— Однако вопрос о следах проклятия остаётся, — побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику Гай Элий. — Падре Анхель, вы можете оказать любезность и снять эти следы?

— Это не в моей власти, сеньор, — с извиняющейся улыбкой развёл руками падре. — Я всего лишь священник, который живёт слишком долгую для него жизнь. И на меня каждый день моей службы накладывают епитимью. Вы знаете, сеньоры, за что.

— Все годы? — Гай Элий приподнял брови. — Вы крепки в своих убеждениях, падре. Хорошо, я спрошу у наших служителей, возьмутся ли они за это. Мне не интересно, что вы думаете о Церкви Девы, юная Децима, потому что это вы принесли на себе следы проклятия. Конечно, кое-что ваш сон проясняет, однако очищение необходимо. У меня пока всё, Аппий.

— Чудесно. Публий?

Публий Корнелий вздрогнул всем телом и покачал головой, добавив, что предпочёл бы сам отвечать на вопросы, если таковые имеются у молодёжи.

— Имеются, как же им не иметь вопросов, — кивнул Аппий Квинт. — Корнелия?

— Пока я предпочту слушать, что говоришь ты, — ответила Корнелия Августа. — У меня пока что нет вопросов к ним. А значит, разговор и в самом деле будет куда как короче, чем мы полагали.

— Невестка?

Септима покачала головой, показывая, что у неё тоже нет вопросов.

— Чудесно. Ну что же, с очищающими обрядами вопрос решит Гай, с тем, где жить здесь, на Сиккэлиме, мой внук уже решил. Тем не менее, остаётся вероятность, что именно ваше прибытие, — Аппий Квинт тяжело вздохнул, — привело к определённым неприятностям. Конечно, это было давно известно, условия Старик называл поколения назад, ещё когда…

— Как? Старик в самом деле отправился к праотцам? — перебил его Публий Корнелий.

— Он занемог, — уклончиво ответил Аппий Квинт, — и об этом разговор будет позже, Публий. Но все условия соблюдены, так что придётся готовиться к погребению. Соберёмся всей Семьёй и подумаем, как лучше всё сделать. Но не это главное. Наблюдатели и прочие докладывали, что близится землетрясение, которое может спровоцировать серьёзное извержение, но таких последствий не предвиделось.

— Может, задавались неверные вопросы? — задумчиво сказала Корнелия Августа.

— Нет. Вопросы задавались правильные. Младший Корнелий до отвращения мнителен, потому выспрашивает буквально до мелочей. Потому я сейчас и могу говорить, что подобных разрушений даже не предсказывалось. Конечно, это всегда может быть совпадением, но слишком много совпадений говорят уже о системе.

Децима перебирала в голове слова, чтобы ответить и почтительно, и правильно, поскольку была абсолютно уверена: совпадения — всего лишь совпадения. Иногда такое бывает. Наставник Транелло упоминал такие стечения обстоятельств, которые раньше считали волей древних богов — первое разрушение Реты, например. Или падение некого древнего храма в Иберии, которое произошло ещё до самой первой войны с Кардаштом.

— Гай Квинт Лилибей сопровождал нас до, — тут Децима запнулась, — не знаю, как назвать… до места, где некромант Никодемес призывал тени…

— Я же говорил, — торжествующе произнёс Публий Корнелий, — я говорил тебе, Аппий, что не выдумка это и не случайность! Едва твой праправнук отходит от детей дальше, чем на пару стадиев, начинаются несчастья! И что ты теперь мне скажешь? «Так бывает»? О нет, Аппий, так и бывало! Это не просто система, это уже порядок вещей, с которым ты сделать ничего не в состоянии. Ну что же, юная Децима, — обернулся к девушке Публий Корнелий, — если юный Никодемес поднял для вас тень, это кое-что да объясняет. Расскажите, как он её поднимал и кто это был. Рассказывайте всё, любая мелочь может оказаться важной. А вы, юный Джованни, дополняйте, если что-то покажется вам неточным.

Этот рассказ получился длинным и полным мимолётных споров с делла Сантитой, потому что одно и то же они воспринимали по-разному, что-то замечал только один из них, что-то не видел никто — уточняющие вопросы задавал Публий Корнелий, Аппий Квинт лишь согласно кивал с закрытыми глазами. Остальным, казалось, не было никакого дела до поднятия мёртвых.

— Интересно, — наконец сказал Аппий Квинт, когда рассказ был закончен, а детали прояснены. — Значит, тень Ульпия Флавия… Интересно, интересно. То ли он ждал, то ли просто стечение обстоятельств. Но об этом лучше поговорить с патриархами скиамантов в Атхэнаи. Мог он явиться по следам брачных уз? — обратился он к Септиме. — Вторая жена Ульпия была нашей крови, и он любил её.

— Возможно, — развела руками Септима. — Если я помню правильно, ещё дважды до меня и после Ульпия наши Дома соединялись браком. Но я не знаю, имеет ли это на самом деле значение. Я ведь человек, а не скиамант.

— Теоретик, — проворчала Корнелия Августа. — Некромант правильно сказал, что это не его область. Он имеет склонность к определению костей, и именно так его рекомендовали нам. То, что ему удалось поднять не просто тень, а тень, жившую от нас не меньше, чем за три тысячелетия — чудо. Как и чудо, что он это пережил. Полагаю, патриций Ульпий был неприятно поражён новостями о своей родной земле. Но это уже другое и требует других вопросов. Я сокращу разговор ещё, Аппий, — сказала она, поднимаясь, — и пойду по своим делам. Многие уже ждут меня, чтобы отправиться на помощь.

— Иди, Корнелия, — кивнул Аппий Квинт. — Твоя помощь всегда неоценима, а в эти тяжёлые дни без тебя и с места не сдвинуться. Иди, потом поговорим.

Корнелия Августа с видимым усилием крутанулась вокруг собственной оси и исчезла, а Аппий Квинт продолжил как ни в чём ни бывало:

— Встретила вас, как я помню, Юлия Квинта. И сразу занялась лечением, не озаботившись выяснить причин? Вот дурное дитя. Дальше вы добрались до Лилибей.

— Когда мы приближались, — подумав, вставила Децима, — земля стала спокойней. Она вздрагивала, но уже мягче.

— Неудивительно, — покачал головой Публий Корнелий. — Все уже занимались тем, что успокаивали гору и будили море. Да и сейчас поддерживают, чтобы никто посторонний не прибыл, — он кивнул на окно. — Шторма, волны. Мы умеем, мы учимся.

— Море они, и море в их глазах, в их крови, в их плоти, — нараспев продекламировала Децима. — Морем живут они, морем умирают. Море — их дыхание, их поступь, их гордость, их слава. В море их жизнь, в море их смерть. Они — Лилибей, тень моря, кость моря, память и воля, плоть и кровь, соль и ветер, волны и чаячий крик…

— Прекрасно, что этому до сих пор учат, — кивнул Аппий Квинт. — Кровь их шаги, золото в руках, железо на губах. В белом они, в пурпуре, в серости пыли дорожной, в золоте сената, в гордости ромаим. Белы они, неутомимы, упрямы. Флавии имя их, но боги лишили их белых кудрей… Публий, сколько патрицианских родов включает в себя перечень?

— К правлению Тибери? До сотни, и каждый описан по-новому. Мало кто пережил Эру Веры, на первый век Эры Сомнений их десятка два осталось, если я помню верно. Мы не будем перечислять всех, я надеюсь? Это не имеет теперь никакого смысла, да и многое уже никому не понятно. Те же белые кудри Флавиев, например.

— Пожалуй. Что же, дел всё равно остаётся достаточно. Разговор, хвала Деве, оказался куда короче, чем мы предполагали, и потому мы перейдём к неприятной части. А она в самом деле неприятна. Итак, юная Децима, юный Джованни, вот вы выбрались из Ромы. Вы прибыли к нам, куда уже несколько столетий тайно высылают магов, чтобы мы учили их и не давали умереть из-за глупости. Что вы будете делать дальше? У вас, юный Джованни, есть обязательства перед Децимой, я помню об этом. Вы их исполните в любом случае, и это прекрасно. Делла Сантита славятся верностью. Но что будет делать сама Децима?

— У меня достаточно времени, — подала голос Септима, — чтобы подготовить её к жизни вне Ромы и вне Этру. Патер, позвольте мне…

— Решение должна принимать она сама, милая моя невестка, и ты знаешь это. Если она решит принять твою помощь, я не скажу ни слова против.

— Вообще, почтенные сеньоры, — вмешался падре Анхель, — если очищение водой не поможет, то следует попробовать очищение огнём. Я понимаю, что это подлинное безумие: предлагать такую вещь сеньоре из Дома Флавиев, но огонь очищает многое. Следует учитывать такую возможность.

— Ваша правда, — согласился Аппий Квинт. — Но пусть скажет Децима. Это её жизнь и её выбор.

— Наверное, лучше поступить, как предлагает падре. — Децима ухватилась за предложение священника с отчаянной радостью, что решать придётся не сейчас. Она не хотела ничего, но понимала, что решать придётся. Она не может оставаться на Сиккэлиме вечно. — Я не боюсь.

— Ну что же, ваше право, — сказал Аппий Квинт. — Падре, возьмите на себя труд объяснить юной Дециме, что такое Иберия, научить её иберийскому и всему, что потребуется.

— Конечно, — кивнул падре Анхель. — Иначе и нельзя. Сеньор делла Сантита, вам тоже нужно будет выучить иберийский. Конечно, в Иберии вас и так примут как короля, но вот сеньору Дециму едва ли.

— Я отбуду вместе с ними, — заговорила женщина из Круга. — До того придётся кораблю одного нервного капитана постоять здесь. Полагаю, вы найдёте, чем их занять. Катастрофы… не случилось, но я остереглась бы идти по земле.

— Полагаете, горы не успокоились? — спросил Публий Корнелий.

— Не полагаю. Знаю. Я это слышу в том, как завывает ветер.

— Значит, остаются только морские пути и…

— Точки перехода тоже могут быть повреждены. Но это уже ваши заботы.

— Наши, — вздохнул Аппий Квинт и с трудом поднялся. — Что же, можете идти. Идите, идите, разговор на сегодня окончен.

Децима не стала уходить далеко, опасаясь заблудиться. Галерея второго этажа позволяла любоваться сверху на древнее патио, где маленький и мелкий пруд окружал статую женщины, зеленели кусты и невысокие деревья. Децима предположила, что тут посажены акации.

— Как думаете, синьора, — обратился к ней делла Сантита, опираясь на перила галереи и глядя вниз, — кого изображает эта статуя?

— Морское божество, быть может. Или нимфу. Или кого-то из членов семьи.

— Недалеко от истины, племянница. — Рядом остановилась Септима Флавия. — Это жена Ульпия Флавия, Корнелия Квинта Лилибей. Она умерла рано, и безутешный супруг поклялся не брать в дом больше жены. Он воспитывал их общего сына и детей от брака с Туллией Горацией Север, а эту статую передал как погребальный дар.

— Если вы моя тётушка, то вы… сестра моего отца?

— Да, Децима. Мне было сорок три года, когда он погиб. Бедный мой брат, прожил слишком короткую жизнь… даже для нас.

— Я не слышала, чтобы у моего отца была старшая сестра! Нам никогда не говорили!

— А ты сама бы сказала, дочь патрициев, воспитанная в ненависти, что оговоренная в жёны дочь предпочла сбежать к ненавистным магам из Ромы? О нет, ты бы стала скрывать такое всеми силами, ты бы вычеркнула её имя из списков и забыла бы о ней. Марк, конечно же, постарался забыть. А Публий не стал бы мириться… — Септима печально покачала головой.

— А какой он был?

— Вздорный, нравный, неуживчивый, — улыбнулась Септима. — И благороднее всех, кого я знала в Роме. Он и женился наперекор нашим старикам, а потом заявил: попробуйте отберите. Ну, они поворчали и отступились. Прямая, сказали, кровь, что уж тут сделаешь.

— Как Фабий почти. А… я могу поучиться у вас, как себя вести?

— Конечно. И расскажешь, что дома. Я ведь никогда не смогу туда вернуться…

Потом её мягко увлёк за собой падре Анхель. Он переваливался с ноги на ногу, пока они двигались по улицам, но по зелёной траве под грозовым небом шёл уже ровно. Падре заложил руки за спину и неторопливо шёл куда-то, а Децима старалась не отставать.

— Куда вы ведёте меня, падре? — наконец спросила она.

— Пожалуй, что никуда, — был ответ. — Вы согласились пройти очищение огнём, если вода не поможет вам, но вы даже не представляете себе, что такое миссия Церкви Отца в Иберии.

— Ну… — Децима остановилась. — Мне рассказывали, что туда отправляют на покаяние провинившихся священников. Это ведь так, верно?

— Может, из Ромы оно так и выглядит, — сказал падре, глядя вдаль. — Но когда ты прибываешь в Иберию, всё становится совсем другим. Мы расплачиваемся не за свои грехи, сеньора, но за грехи своей Церкви. — Он поднял длинную веточку и пошевелил ею траву. — Все мы грешны. Но для начала, сеньора, вы должны решить, хотите ли вы идти в Огненные земли как Децима Флавия Катон, патрицианка и дочь патрициев, и принимать то, что вас будет ждать?

— Для начала я хочу выучить иберийский, — нахмурилась Децима. — Тётушка Септима обещала мне помочь с этикетом.

— О, это тоже важно, — кивнул падре. — Есть очень много нюансов. Например, вы по праву крови можете претендовать на титул гранда, но никогда его не получите. В Иберии очень хорошо помнят, кто причинил им столь сильную боль, что никакого раскаяния не хватит. Так что обращаться с вами будут как со знатной сеньорой, но всегда будут подчёркивать, кто вы есть и откуда пришли. Для них это имеет значение. А иберийский, если вы прекрасно владеете языком древних ромаим, будет не столь сложен, как может показаться.

— Их язык тоже вышел из ромаимского? — полюбопытствовала Децима, пропустив мимо ушей почти всё сказанное. — Мне казалось, только…

— Не совсем так, сеньора. Но моих знаний недостаточно, чтобы объяснить, что и как. Поэтому просто поверьте мне на слово. Первым делом нужно определить, когда я буду учить вас. Времени достаточно, чтобы изучить и его, и историю, и… — тут падре Анхель осёкся. — Простите, сеньора. В мои годы легко увлечься и начать говорить полнейшую белиберду.

— В ваши годы? Выглядите вы вполне крепким стариком, падре. Ещё долгие лета будете служить Церкви, — улыбнулась Децима.

— На третьей сотне лет как-то хочется побыстрее уже закрыть глаза и спуститься в Ультрамарин, — засмеялся падре. — Или уже четвёртой?

— Но люди столько не живут!

— Да, не живут. — Падре Анхель помрачнел. — Но такова воля Отца, и я живу и живу… и не знаю, благословением это считать или проклятьем. Я видел, что крестоносцы оставили от Мадериты, я оплакивал королевскую семью вместе со всеми… я лечил людей, выводил из катакомб под единственной оставшейся часовней… до чего опустились мои братья по вере, вспомнить страшно! А могло быть ещё страшнее.

Децима промолчала, хотя и хотелось ей сказать, что маги заслужили всё, что с ними сделали. Она цеплялась за привычную картину мира, говорила себе, что Дом Лилибей, как патриции, могут позволить себе быть магами, что в варварских землях за пределами Этру, за Аллипи, где угодно… там другое. Там просто ещё не понимают, что от магии только вред.

— Как сейчас помню, — говорил падре Анхель, закрыв глаза. Вокруг царило безмолвие. Не было ни одного человека, кроме Децимы. Только ветер гнал по траве волны. — Да… Как пришёл этот проклятый свиток. Истребить под корень всех, в ком есть хоть капля магии. Мы ужаснулись, но побоялись, что по суше вестника поймают. Кто-то отправился предупреждать их величеств… а меня отправили на сеп-бореа, морем, к Кругу… Два года. Два долгих года я плыл туда, я торопился, как мог, но по Хладному морю не ходят корабли… И всё это время Иберия держалась. Захлёбывалась своей кровью, но держалась. Я поседел в пути, я избороздил Ледяной свет в поисках их твердыни… и я нашёл её. И я сказал им…

Вдали ударил гром. Запахло пылью и сырой землёй.

— Сеньора Экланн мне потом рассказывала, что было. Она меня сопровождала на обратном пути, присматривала за мной. И я ей благодарен.

— Может, это наказание, — пожала плечами Децима. Ей было немного не по себе от таких откровений, да и не верилось. Хотя стало понятно, за что на падре накладывают епитимью. — Падре, я привыкла, что учат меня по утрам.

— Значит, будем заниматься по утрам. Идём обратно, сеньора. Будет гроза, а здесь это пугает.

— Вы так странно говорите «синьора», падре, — заметила она на обратном пути.

— А как мне ещё говорить? Я ибериец, сеньора. И вам повезло, вам невероятно повезло, что я не маг.


End file.
